Condena del Destino
by Lonely Athena
Summary: La prospera paz que vino después de la unión de Rikuo y Tsurara se ve interrumpida abruptamente. La decisión de la Yuki Onna tenía consecuencias, y estas ya no se hicieron esperar. Secuela de "Maldición de Hielo". Cap 5 up!
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Hiroshi Shiibashi.

_**Prologo**_

— ¡Tsurara-chan! ¡Llegó el nuevo pedido! —gritó un mercader, a su lado un grupo de ancianos y hombres de apariencia peligrosa sonreían y abrían varias cajas.

— ¡Enseguida voy! —respondió, dejó de cocinar y tras quitarse el delantal corrió hacia el grupo. A la vista de los visitantes, la hermosa señorita parecía estar loca por juntarse con hombres tan peligrosos, pero para ella no pasaban de ser los miembros de su Clan y parte de su familia.

— ¡Se ven geniales! —exclamó uno alegre, mostrando diferentes implementos de cocina y herramientas que venían dentro de la encomienda. Tsurara sonrió al ver la felicidad de los Arawashi, y pasando entre ellos quedó frente a un youkai tanuki camuflado entre ropas.

— ¿Es usted Oikawa-san? —preguntó el tanuki. Ella asintió y este le entregó unos papeles– Firme aquí –pidió.

La mujer de mirada azulada sostuvo los documentos, y tras una leída rápida firmó. El tanuki mensajero los recibió y desapareció de la vista de todos.

— ¿Es lo que necesitamos? —preguntó a los Arawashi, que con una larga lista revisaban los objetos.

— Sí, parece que todo está en orden Tsurara-chan—respondió un hombre maduro, sosteniendo la lista–. Bien, ¡muchachos comencemos a repartir todo! —ordenó.

Tsurara tomó un paquete de documentos, y con ayuda de un pequeño niño castaño comenzó la repartición.

— ¡Igou-san! —le llamó, una pareja de ancianos abrió la puerta, ambos con una apariencia enferma y cansada— ¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntó sonriente.

— Ah… pero si es la pequeña hija de Setsura – dijo la señora.

— Estamos bien hija, ¿pero qué hacen aquí tan temprano? —preguntó su esposo.

— ¡Hemos venido a traer felicidad! —respondió el niño estirando los brazos en señal de victoria. Tsurara sonrió ante su reacción, entre el grupo de papeles señalo un grupo con separador rojo y el niño lo tomo– Tenga Igou-san –dijo. El mayor lo tomó con interés y al leer unas lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos.

— Esto… pero la deuda… —dijo llorando, su esposa los sostuvo y al leer de reojo los papeles miró con lagrimas a la Oikawa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sei-san! —llamó a un rubio que pasaba con unas bolsas, este se acerco rápido– Sostenme esto por favor —y le entregó los papeles que tenia. Regreso la mirada a los ancianos que permanecían de rodillas entre sollozos en el umbral de la pequeña casa– Igou-san, tranquilo, no quiero que enferme más.

— ¿Es en serio? Mi deuda…

—Está cancelada, la casa es suya, y no habrá problemas de aquí en adelante – aclaró, la mujer mayor la aferro en un abrazo–. Señora…

— ¡Gracias! —dijo en alegría.

— Pero aun falta algo— aclaró Tsurara, apartándose de la pareja y regresando la vista a un grupo de tres hombres con cajas entre sus brazos. Los tres se detuvieron frente a la casa y uno de ellos dio un paso hacia la guardiana.

— Veamos —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, ayudando a la vez a los ancianos a ponerse de pie. Comenzó a buscar un paquete en el bonche de cajas que había, miró con cuidado y finalmente lo encontró. Era una caja mediana, la cual no pesaba demasiado. Tomó una llave de su llavero y abrió el paquete. La pareja de ancianos se sorprendió.

— El médico dijo que estaban enfermos, y como supuse que no tendrían con qué pagar las medicinas por la deuda de la hipoteca pedí que las trajeran –aclaró, extendió la caja a la anciana y señaló una hoja con varias indicaciones–. Estas son las recetas, vendrá una enfermera a cuidarlos por unas semanas, así que sólo deberán relajarse —pidió.

Los ojos de los ancianos brillaron y ambos abrazaron a la encargada del distrito; los hombres que tenían las cajas sonrieron también. Después el pequeño niño llamó la atención de Tsurara jalándola de su kimono.

— Bueno terminamos aquí, sigamos muchachos.

La luz de la tarde ya era poca y el grupo que repartía cosas por todo el distrito alcanzo a terminar su labor. Algo sudada, la joven regresó a su puesto asignado del día y continuó ayudando a los comerciantes que felices atendían a los visitantes. Al llegar la noche, muchos arreglos de luces y faroles se encendían dando el aspecto de un festival. Tsurara terminaba de acomodar algunos ingredientes con ayuda del Clan Tsurara, mientras un grupo de cinco hombres mayores la observaban.

— Tsurara-chan lo está haciendo genial —alagó uno de ellos.

— Es igual que su madre, aunque es más afectiva que Setsura-san.

— Hoy parece que todos han notado la gloria del Clan Nura, esta prosperidad supera con creces la del Segundo. Las herramientas, el dinero, los ayudantes, incluso las medicinas para los ancianos enfermos, todo por cuenta del Clan Nura –respondió uno de ellos, enumerando los múltiples beneficios que habían recibido en el semestre.

— Parece que esto se repite en todos los distritos y zonas del territorio Nura. Además, Tsurara-chan ha pedido todo lo que necesitamos y está al pendiente de cada uno de nosotros. Ha hecho un buen trabajo.

— Aunque, me preocupa… últimamente Tsurara-chan se cansa más rápido de lo usual —comentó uno de ellos.

— Yo también lo noté, creo que deberíamos reducirle un poco el trabajo, seguro tienes asuntos que hacer en la Casa Principal —aconsejó otro. El mayor de ellos, el anciano líder de los Arawashi, se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¡Gracias por tu buen trabajo Tsurara-chan! —agradeció el encargado, la joven de mirada azul asintió y se retiró.

— ¡Tsurara onee-sama! –llamó uno de los pequeños youkais de las Taishou Romantic Glass. La joven le miró curiosa– Te ves cansada, ¿no viene hoy el Comandante a verla?

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó sorprendida, miró a ambos lado en busca de algún humano que la viera. No vio a nadie y se apresuró a regresar a su forma youkai, con su furisode puesto se apresuro a regresar a la casa del distrito de Nishikigoi que tenia.

_El final de la guerra fue hace poco más de año y medio. Los resultados en un principio fueron alarmantes. La población de Tokio se alarmó en demasía por no saber qué fue lo que ocurrió durante esos 29 días en los que estuvieron dormidos; nadie recordaba quién los movió, mucho menos qué causó tanto destrozo._

_El Clan Nura tuvo que recuperarse de la guerra, hubo más de quinientas bajas entre nuestros aliados; los Onmyouji también sufrieron desgracias y perdieron a seis de los suyos. Cuando las noticias sobre el ataque fantasmal en Tokio cesaron descubrimos algo más interesante. _

_Los humanos ya no podían vernos._

_Aunque siempre procurábamos no hacernos notar frente a los humanos, el hecho de que ellos ahora no pudieran vernos era un ligero problema. Esto lo supimos gracias a un ligero accidente de Natto Kozo al caer de la embarcación directamente al centro de la ciudad. Cuando cayó entramos en pánico, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que nadie lo notó, ningún humano se dio cuenta._

— ¡Tsurara onee-sama! —llamó una de las pequeñas sirvientes. Tsurara volteó y vio en la dirección que ella señalaba, de pie frente a la cabaña había dos youkais tanuki que esperaban pacientes.

— Tranquilos chicos —susurró. Los youkais se resguardaron tras ella, la guardiana avanzó tranquila en dirección a los desconocidos y estos al verla se acercaron rodeándola.

— ¿Eres tú la encargada de Nishikigoi? —preguntó uno con sombrero de paja.

— Lo soy.

— Entonces si eres la esposa de Nurarihyon, ¿verdad? —dijo el otro, acercándose sinuoso a ella— Tal y como decían, el gran señor se consiguió una mujer bellísima.

La Yuki Onna entrecerró los ojos al verlo acercarse a ella, los pequeños sirvientes se apegaron a su espalda y el líder de ellos apareció frente al tanuki. Este se asombró al ver al pequeño youkai.

— ¡No toques a Tsurara nee-san! —gritó valiente, golpeando la mano del tanuki que intentó tocar el rostro de la fémina.

— ¡Hey enano! ¿Quién te cre-…?

El tanuki intentó golpear al pequeño youkai pero su mano se detuvo antes de poder hacerlo. Alzó la mirada y vio los dorados ojos de la Yuki Onna mirarlo seria.

— No toques a mi subordinado —dijo ella. Un movimiento de su mano acabó congelando entero al tanuki. El segundo se lanzó sobre ella, más al estar unos centímetros cerca fue lanzado con fuerza contra el suelo, producto del aliento helado de la guardiana.

— No se suponía que una mujer… tuviera tanta fuerza —respondió adolorido. El youkai abrió los ojos al ver a la guardiana delante de él con su lanza en la mano, apuntándolo–. Es-Espera un minuto… nosotros… —tartamudeó nervioso.

— Sólo están buscando sus respuestas, Tsurara —susurró el peliblanco, acercándose por el sendero. La guardiana mantuvo su lanza en posición contra el tanuki restante y miro al Tercero confundida. Este sólo atinó a mirar al nervioso youkai que quedaba en el suelo–. Se los dije.

— ¡Pe-Perdón! —respondió el tanuki apresurado.

— ¿Qué está pasando Rikuo?— pregunto la Yuki Onna. El del de mirada rubí se acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros, separándola por un momento de sus subordinados.

— Estos tontos creyeron que te di el distrito por capricho y se rehusaron a estar bajo órdenes de una mujer — respondió el de mirada rubí, viendo con reproche al tanuki— ¿Y bien?

— ¡Estaremos a su cuidado! ¡Yuki Onna-sama! —exclamó nervioso. La mujer de mirada dorada deshizo su lanza y volteó hacia el joven con curiosidad.

— Ya váyanse —ordenó Rikuo. El tanuki se puso de pie rápido y corrió hacia su compañero; arranco el cuerpo congelado del suelo y desapareció–. Son tus nuevos subordinados, se quedaran aquí una temporada —explicó Rikuo ante la mirada de su acompañante.

— Pudiste decírmelo antes —reprochó la fémina tomando el rostro del comandante entre sus manos–. Seguro y los he asustado —dijo algo cabizbajo.

— No te preocupes, eso les enseñara a no meterse con mi esposa —dijo orgulloso, acercando su rostro a ella—. ¿Lista para nuestra celebración? —preguntó.

— Dame unos minutos y saldremos –respondió, dejando un suave beso sobre los labios de su marido.

_El día de hoy Rikuo y yo cumplimos dos años de casados._

Se metió rápido a su habitación y tras dar unas indicaciones a sus subordinados corrió a darse una ducha. No quería hacer esperar a Rikuo. Se bañó rápido, y al salir vio con felicidad el atuendo que escogió para la ocasión. Un hermoso kimono purpura con degradados en blanco y detalles brillantes color plata.

El obi era de un violeta pálido, en la parte baja del kimono había unos bordados de pétalos y copos de nieve pequeños, que le daban un toque delicado. Se vistió con cuidado, se peino el cabello en suaves ondas que llegaron hasta su cintura. Se observó en el espejo, feliz por el rápido resultado. Dejó salir un suspiro de felicidad y procedió a encontrarse con su marido.

_Al principio todo fue difícil, no había organizaciones y hubo algunas revueltas pequeñas. Sin embargo, al final hemos logrado establecer al Clan Nura y la prosperidad ha continuado._

_Y mi vida al lado de Rikuo ha sido simplemente maravillosa._

— Te ves preciosa.

El susurro gentil de los labios de Rikuo género una gran sonrisa de felicidad en ella, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y corrió a sus brazos, sujetándose del cuello del Tercero. La pelinegra rio sobre los labios de su esposo y le dio un suave beso lleno de cariño y dulzura. Rikuo la estrechó contra su pecho y profundizó el íntimo contacto, sujetando su cintura y entrelazando con delicadeza la mano derecha de la guardiana.

— Te extrañe mucho.

— Y yo a ti. Me hacía falta tenerte a mi lado para calmar mis nervios.

— ¿Tan estresantes eran los otros clanes, gran Supremo Comandante? –alagó con voz graciosa, delineando con sus dedos el rostro de Rikuo. El de cabellos blancos sonrió de manera burlona y se acerco más a su rostro, viendo el sonrojo ya usual en ella.

— Lo son, más si la mayoría quiere ofrecerme a sus hijas en matrimonio –respondió. El suave movimiento de las manos de Tsurara en su rostro cesó y la mueca de celos en ella lo hizo reír de nuevo.

— ¡No te rías! —dijo avergonzada, intentando separarse de los brazos de Rikuo— ¡Y yo que creí que andabas cansado y arto de ir a todas esas reuniones! —reclamó semi enfadada. El Nura se negó a soltarla y la abrazó con más fuerza.

— Tonta, claro que me aburre; mucho más si no puedo tener a mi adorable esposa junto a mí para que todo el mundo entienda que no necesito otra mujer –susurró contra su oído, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

El rostro de Tsurara se encendió al rojo vivo, conmovida por las románticas palabras de su marido. Rikuo tomó su mano y la acercó hacia la salida, donde un carruaje youkai les esperaba.

— Vamos, aún tenemos toda la noche.

_Y todo lo que nos quede de vida junta._

La suave brisa que entra por la ventana regocija a ambos jóvenes que se ven llenos de gozo y alegría por el momento juntos. Tomados de la mano, recostados sin despegarse por un segundo, disfrutando solamente de la cercanía del otro.

— Ha pasado semana y media desde que te fuiste, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti —dijo algo nostálgica, apretando el suave agarre en la mano del de mirada rubí. Rikuo volteó a verla, recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos.

— Perdona, no quería tardar tanto –se disculpó, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

— No hay problema, Rikuo. No me molesta esperar, porque estoy segura de que volverás siempre a mi lado.

Una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa, una calma total en aquel rostro blanquecino, unos ojos dorados que lo miraban llenos de orgullo y lealtad. El de mirada rubí abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido por su apacible actitud.

Quiso replicar sus palabras, decirle que estaba bien si le gritaba como cualquier esposa furiosa, pero ella… Tsurara era totalmente distinta. Ella no le molestaba que se tardara mas días, que no avisara si volvería antes a casa, o si, por alguna discordia de camino, termina herido.

Ella le sonrió y acarició su rostro, adivinando por su gesto de sorpresa, los pensamientos que transitaban en su mente.

— No estoy molesta, sé que debes ir a esas reuniones. Si necesitas más tiempo no hace falta que me lo digas, te esperaré todo el que sea necesario. No intentes pensar mucho en ello, para mí lo único importante es que vuelvas con bien a casa, conmigo y con toda nuestra familia.

La respuesta sincera de Tsurara causó una gran sonrisa en el de cabellos blancos. Era como si, las pocas veces que ambos tenían tiempo junto, se sintiera más enamorado de ella que antes.

— Tonta —susurró, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, para que ella no viera el sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas, y susurra dos palabras que causaron un ligero temblor en la Yuki Onna.

— Yo también –respondió.

Llegaron pronto a su destino. Rikuo bajó y le extendió la mano a su guardiana para ayudarla a bajar, como todo un caballero. El lugar de celebración era un festival youkai, repleto de muchos amigos de Clan Nura y algunos conocidos. Tsurara bajó del carruaje con ayuda de Rikuo, levantó la mirada y vio que todos los esperaban impacientes, con sonrisas y reverencias de respeto. Al principio se sorprendió, pero al sentir el suave apretón en su mano, giro a ver la sonrisa de confianza de su esposo y sonrió.

— Bienvenidos al festival, Gran Supremo Comandante, Yuki Onna-sama – alagó un extraño youkai de aspecto mayor–. Les estábamos esperando.

— Se lo agradezco Doranmyou-san –agradeció Rikuo, bajando levemente la cabeza.

Tsurara sintió un sonido a su espalda y vio que varios de la Casa Principal se encontraban en el festival. Kejourou y Ao estaban a su lado, con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros.

— ¡Yuki Onna! ¡Estas preciosa!— comento juguetona Kejourou, resistiendo las ganas de ir a abrazarla, pues muchos representantes de los Clanes estaban observando las acciones de la pareja del Gran Tercer Heredero Nura— ¡Ya veo porque Rikuo-sama no te presentó a otros clanes antes! ¡Seguro no quiere que te anden echando ojo otros chicos! ¿Verdad, Rikuo-sama?

— Kejourou cálmate, otros podrían escucharte —le reclamó Ao, viendo el sonrojo que se asomo en la Yuki Onna. Regreso a ver a su amo y sonrió–. Todo está listo Rikuo-sama, solo tendrá que hacer algunas presentaciones y la noche es toda suya.

— Buen trabajo, chicos –dijo, evitando responder el comentario de Kejourou–. Vamos, ya oíste a Ao, tenemos que presentarte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Rikuo? ¿Presentar? —musitó contrariada, Rikuo sólo sonrió y la apartó de sus amigos, dirigiéndose a un grupo de altos mandos que regularmente visitaba la Casa Principal.

— Tengo problemas con otros Clanes por que aún no saben de nuestro matrimonio, así que organicé este festival para presentarte y dejar las cosas claras, y pues también nos divertiremos juntos.

— Rikuo…

El simple detalle le arrancó una dulce sonrisa. Rikuo no era para nada despistado cuando se trataba de ella, aunque no pasaran mucho tiempo juntos… de alguna manera él siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor en cualquier aspecto. Podían decirle que quizás necesitaban pasar más tiempo como pareja, pero a verdad era que incluso con el poco tiempo que tenían ellos parecían jamás haberse separado del otro.

—Gracias, Rikuo —respondió, valorando el esfuerzo de su marido, no podía negar que sentía celos de sólo imaginar cuantos clanes desconocían de su matrimonio con su protegido, pero intentaba por todos los medios de no hacerlo notar para no preocupar a Rikuo. Y finalmente, no tendría que preocuparse, estaba segura que todos los clanes aliados estaban allí para conocer a la mujer del Gran Supremo Comandante.

El de mirada rubí le extendió su brazo para que lo tomara, y juntos fueron a encontrarse con las cabezas de los clanes, todos esperando impacientes conocer a la señora Nura. Ni bien llegaron a su lado, todos los youkais del grupo hicieron una reverencia, mirando fijamente de pies a cabeza a la Yuki Onna.

— Un placer conocerla por fin, Yuki Onna-sama —dijeron todos.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió ella, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— El Tercero realmente nos ha sorprendido, algunos de nosotros desconocíamos de su matrimonio, más aun, he escuchado que usted era su guardiana personal –comentó Asajikabara no Kijo, junto a la joven que siempre la acompaña.

La conversación continúa fluida, gracias al grupo mayoritario que aceptaba el matrimonio del heredero Nura con una youkai, pese a la maldición de Hagoromo Gitsune.

— Realmente los rumores no mentían, el Gran Supremo Comandante tiene gustos parecidos a los de su padre, Rihan-sama —comentó Ōmukade.

La pareja Nura se miró algo curiosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres Ōmukade? —preguntó Hitotsume.

— Rikuo-sama ha escogido a una mujer parecida a Yamabuki-san.

La sola mención del nombre de Yamabuki tensó el ambiente. ¿Yuki Onna era parecida a Yamabuki Otome? Tsurara apretó el agarre en el brazo de Rikuo sin querer, no era la primera vez, pero… en cada ocasión un profundo dolor le inquieta el corazón con fuerza.

Rikuo por su parte, temía que esto pasara. Yuki Onna si tenía cierto parecido con la primera esposa de su padre, pero no quería ni pensar en las semejanzas que Ōmukade mencionó, prefería no hacerlo… porque si no podría lastimar a su esposa como antes ya había pasado.

— Es hermosa, fuerte y decidida. Rihan-sama estaría orgulloso de su elección, Rikuo-sama –alagó, sorprendiendo por sus palabras a más de uno.

— Mu-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Ōmukade-sama –respondió Tsurara aún nerviosa y algo confundida.

— Si nos disculpan, tenemos que saludar a muchos más representantes –se disculpó Rikuo, llevándose a Tsurara junto a él.

Más apartados, el Tercero miró a su prometida con cierta culpa. Ella se quedó pensativa hasta que notó la mirada rubí sobre ella, sonrió de manera falsa, tratando de disipar los pensamientos que comenzaron a florecer rápido por las palabras de Ōmukade.

— ¿Tsurara? —Rikuo-sama, observando meticulosamente cada gesto que hacía– Disculpa, no creí que Ōmukade tendría esa ocurrencia, perdón.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Además, Ōmukade-sama sólo ha dicho cosas buenas, no hay problema.

Las palabras de Tsurara no hicieron más que enfadar a Rikuo. Se quedó en silencio y la tomó de la mano, jalándola disimuladamente hacia un lado.

— Rikuo, espera, vas muy rápido.

El Tercero se la llevó hasta un extremo apartado del festival, utilizando su habilidad en él mismo y Yuki Onna para evitar ser visto por los curiosos ojos de los presentes. Algunos minutos después logro encontrar un lugar solitario, sin ningún youkai cerca que pudiera escuchar. Se detuvo bajo la sombra de un espeso árbol, con la ojidorada algo agitada a su lado.

— Rikuo, en serio estoy…

Tsurara se mantuvo callada, al ver en los ojos de Rikuo una sensación de decepción y enojo. Él apretó su mano y se acercó ella, quedando separados por apenas algunos centímetros.

— Si te preocupa sólo debes decirlo, no es la primera vez que dices que "está bien" cuando no es verdad. Estoy contigo, si tienes algo que te preocupe o te haga sentir mal sólo debes decírmelo. ¿Entendido?

— Rikuo.

— No me agrada que sigas diciendo que este bien cuando te sientes mal por ello, detesto que no me digas las cosas que realmente piensas o lo que te molesta, tienes que decírmelo. No importa el momento o el lugar, estoy aquí para apoyarte al igual que tu lo haces.

— Rikuo…

La expresión molesta del de cabellos blancos era de enojo, pasando poco a poco a la calma y terminando en un sonrojo leve por las palabras que dice. Sus ojos persisten en enfocarse en la mirada dorada de la guardiana, que sólo puede susurrar su nombre en un intento por detener sus palabras, mientras tenues lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

— Escucha bien, Tsurara. Me casé contigo porque te amo, no para cumplir con el Clan. Se las dificultades que tendremos por la maldición pero las solucionare yo mismo. ¡Romperé esa maldición a como dé lugar! ¡Tú sólo debes permanecer a mi lado hasta entonces!

Tsurara suelta su mano rápido, limpiando las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos y regresando la mirada a un avergonzado y sonrosado Nura que mira a un lado. Se acerca a él y le rodea suavemente entre sus brazos, recargando su cabeza contra su pecho.

— Gracias —responde, sintiendo cómo él también la abraza con fuerza. Rikuo ríe un poco y lentamente, se recuesta en el árbol, con ella acomodada contra su pecho.

— Tsurara — la llama, captando sus labios en un delicado beso–. Mira.

El Tercero señala en dirección al norte. Tsurara voltea y un suspiro de sorpresa escapa de sus labios. Quizás sin querer, Rikuo la trajo a un punto alto desde donde se aprecian las luces centellantes de todo el festival, una vista preciosa llena que se interrumpe por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, dando paso a un espectáculo con gritos de algarabía y felicidad.

— ¡Tres hurras por el Gran Supremo Comandante y Yuki Onna! —gritó Kejourou, captando la atención de los alegres youkais de la Casa Principal.

Todos se miran entre sí, sonríen y juntos a una solo voz comienzan a vitorear.

— ¡Hurra!

Tsurara y Rikuo se miran entre sí, sonriendo mientras escuchan las felicidades lejanas que emiten todos sus amigos y compañeros. La Yuki Onna se queda absorta mirando hacia el festival y los fuegos artificiales, cuando siente un ligero cosquilleo en la oreja. Voltea y Rikuo ha tomado sus manos, entrelazándolas entre las suyas. Se acerca hasta sus labios y susurra.

— Feliz aniversario, Tsurara.

— Feliz aniversario, Rikuo— responde, recibiendo con gusto los labios de su amado en un profundo beso.

**NBRSuki:** Lo vuelvo a decir, esta niña sí que me quiere matar. Primero porque eran diez hojas. La otra era porque iba diciendo por todos lados que el Sábado iba a publicar, que ya nada más dependía de mí y era de que "Suki, te tienes que poner a trabajar". En fin, espero que les guste su secuela. ¡Nos vemos!

**NA: **A veces creo que sobre exijo a mi beta reader, pero Su-chan siempre lo logra hacer genial. Bueno queridos lectores, he aquí el prologo de la secuela. Esta historia es "La Condena del Destino" en donde tendremos el desenlace del trato de Tsurara y todos los nuevos personajes envueltos en esta trama. Quise comenzar con estos primeros dos años, y también con mucho RikuTsu, se que el final me quedo algo Occ pero no tuve más ideas ( ¡Juro que me exprimi el cerebro pensando!) Espero mucho que les haya gustado este prologo, tendremos más RikuTsu en los próximos capítulos y muchas cosas que los sorprenderán. Me despido y hasta la próxima entrega, aplausos para mi beta reader ¡Suki90!


	2. Viene la Tormenta

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

—Diálogo de los personajes—

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Cap.1: Viene la Tormenta**_

Se removió de entre las sábanas, alejando la pereza y el sueño; sintiendo por sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda, la calidez de la luz de la mañana. Giró hacia un lado, buscando su almohada personal, y en ese momento sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearlo al mismo tiempo que una risa juguetona se hacía notar. Era un calor reconfortante, fresco y envolvente; ese que sólo podía encontrar en una sola persona.

— Buenos días.

La dulce voz de la persona a su lado lo llevó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, sin querer levantarse aún de la cama. Muchos menos separarse de su compañera.

— Buenos días —respondió el joven, acomodando su rostro en el busto de la mujer de largo cabello azulado mientras se recostaba sobre ella. Alzó la mirada, al sentir cómo ella había soltado su espalda y sonrió—. Estás sonrojada, Tsurara —dijo con gracia, levantándose ligeramente de encima de ella y dejando un suave beso sobre su frente—. ¿Te divertiste anoche?

El festejo de su aniversario no había sido exactamente lo que el castaño planeó, pero sin duda el final que tuvo la noche fue totalmente inolvidable. Luego de un show de fuegos artificiales se fueron a la residencia que reservó por algunas noches, y dentro tuvieron una hermosa cena romántica; sólo entre los dos, sin nadie que les hiciera preguntas o saludar, como pasó durante el festival.

— Muchísimo —respondió la mujer de dorada mirada con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Rikuo se alejó un poco, recostándose de nuevo a su lado y la abrazó contra él, relajándose para sentir las manos de su guardiana revolviendo su cabello—. ¿Quieres descansar un poco más? —preguntó al sentir los dedos de él deslizándose sobre su espalda.

— Sólo… quiero quedarme así un rato… —respondió relajado, recostando su cabeza en una lado de la almohada con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la caricia de la de ojos dorados. Ella se recostó sobre la misma almohada a sólo centímetros del rostro del castaño, observando con cierta vergüenza el rostro de su marido—. Tsurara, quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Osaka? —preguntó, deteniendo la mano de la fémina que acariciaba su cabello para sujetarla con la suya—. No hemos podido estar mucho tiempo a solas, las reuniones ocupan mucho de mi tiempo, además…

— Además, debes ocuparte de mantener tu rutina humana. Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso, estaré en casa esperándote —contestó con cierto aire de comprensión.

— No es eso —dijo algo más sereno, se sentó en la cama y miró a su esposa aún recostada a su lado—. Desde que nos casamos he estado viajando, y tú estás pendiente de tu distrito y de la Casa Principal. No has descansado nada y yo tampoco, este viaje podría ser como unas vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa alegre del castaño desvaneció las dudas de la cabeza de la Yuki Onna, trayendo una curiosidad a su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo la tradición de la Luna de miel? —preguntó algo avergonzada. Con el ligero recuerdo del significado de esa tradición en los matrimonios humanos.

— B-Bueno… si… —respondió el castaño, tomando la mano de su esposa para observar el brillante anillo en él—. ¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó al levantarse de la cama y rodear a el cuerpo de su mujer con la sábana.

— Claro.

Se dirigieron juntos a la cocina, observando por el camino cómo el brillo de la mañana bañaba con una luz suave el lugar donde se encuentran. Una mansión antigua reservada en su totalidad para la pareja por la tan esperada reunión de aniversario. Contaba con una separación de tres aposentos, conectados por puentes sobre una laguna muy al estilo japonés. Unos jardines preciosos llenos de flores de todo el mundo, perfectos para ser apreciada por la vista de los visitantes. La fina madera del lugar emitía un olor a canela, cubierta en su totalidad por pintura color rojo cerveza. La decoración de las paredes consistía en tenues dibujos sobre el papel que abarcan toda la extensión de los pasillos.

Tsurara se acomodó el haori del castaño que tomó para reemplazar la larga sabana, llegando a usándolo como un vestido corto. Lo ató a la cintura con una de las cintas con las que se amarró el obi la noche anterior y siguió a su esposo rumbo a la cocina. El de ojos color marrón por su lado, sólo tenía puesto un pantalón de tela delgado, en su mano sostenía un polo negro sin mangas, y con la otra sujetaba cariñosamente la blanca mano de la Yuki Onna.

— Ha pasado más de medio año desde la última vez que estuvimos realmente "solos" —comentó Rikuo con cierto aire alegre.

La de orbes dorados lo miró curiosa. Entraron a la cocina y él le hizo una seña para que esperara en el umbral de la puerta; se dirigió a uno de los reposteros de la pared y extrajo una caja con cuidado, la dejó sobre la mesa un momento y aprovechó para ponerse la ropa que traía sujeta. Tsurara, le observó con cuidado, notando algunas leves cicatrices en su espalda, ahora cubiertas por el oscuro color de la ropa.

_Aunque Tsurara y yo nos casamos cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, no tuvimos nuestra luna de miel debido a que yo aún me sentía muy joven, por lo que decidimos pasarla al siguiente año. La celebración de la boda fue relativamente sencilla, nada muy elaborado; lo único grande fue la procesión que tuvimos por toda Ukiyoe, a petición de mi abuelo, junto a los miles de youkai que llegaron llenos de regalos por nuestro compromiso._

_Al principio era normal que estuviéramos juntos, después de todo, Tsurara siempre ha estado a mi lado. Pero, cada vez que la miraba sentía una extraña sensación de nervios, y no dejaba de decirme que ya no éramos solo amigos, que ahora estábamos "casados"._

_Incluso recuerdo que al regresar de una reunión fuera de la ciudad, mientras buscaba a Tsurara, logre escucharla hablar con mamá. _

— _¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Tsurara-chan? _

— _B-Bueno verá… Wakana-sama yo, es que… —tartamudeó nerviosa._

— _Es sobre Rikuo, ¿verdad? —se aventuró a decir, captando el rápido sonrojo en la blanca piel de su nuera._

— _Si… desde que nos casamos toda ha ido grandioso, pero…_

— _Pero…_

— _Pero… ahora no estoy muy segura de cómo tratarle —comenzó a hablar—. Siempre he estado a su lado, y después de todos los problemas que tuvimos me siento algo confundida —respondió cabizbaja—. Aunque sé que soy su esposa, y prácticamente puedo tratarlo con mucha más confianza… sigo sin saber cómo debo actuar. Es decir, siempre he sido su guardiana, así que no sé bien si debo seguir tratándolo así. Cuando lo hago… termino por pensar que eso no es lo que debería hacer. Pero cuando intento tratarlo más informalmente pienso lo mismo —finalizó antes de ver a su suegra—. Ah, disculpe que la moleste con algo tan trivial, Wakana-sama; pero no sé a quién más recurrir._

_El rostro confundido e inexperto de la mujer de las nieves confirmó las sospechas de la madre castaña. Esta se acercó y tomó la mano de la chica, confortándola en señal de apoyo._

— _Tsurara-chan —le llamó, la mujer de las nieves le miró atenta—. ¿Por qué amas a Rikuo? ¿Qué te gusta de él?_

_La peculiar pregunta de la humana y su amigable sonrisa dispersaron en segundos la pena creciente en la Yuki Onna._

— _Todo, no podría decir que me gusta más —respondió automáticamente, ganándose una confidente risa por parte de su suegra. La Yuki Onna bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada._

— _Tsurara-chan, ¿te gustaría que Rikuo cambie en algo? —preguntó mirando fijamente los espejos dorados._

— _No, para mí… Rikuo es perfecto tal y como es —respondió, sonriendo ante la sinceridad de sus propias palabras. _

— _Ahí está la respuesta —concluyó, poniéndose de pie junto a la guardiana. Tsurara le miró con la interrogante al borde los labios, y Wakana se le adelantó—. Tú amas a Rikuo tal y como es, no deseas que cambie. Estoy segura que Rikuo piensa lo mismo. Escucha, cuando uno ama a una persona no tiene por qué actuar distinto a como era antes, porque la razón por la cual te enamoraste fue porque esa persona es perfecta al ser natural. Le amas por ser como es._

_La conclusión experta y calmada de la esposa de Rihan trajo pequeñas lágrimas de alegría al rostro de la Yuki Onna, quien se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo al pecho de la madre de su marido con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro._

— _¡Muchas gracias, Wakana-sama! —exclamó, abrazando con fuerza a la castaña._

— _No hay porque Tsurara-chan —dijo, correspondiendo su abrazo—. Puedes llamarme Okaa-san si quieres. Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras._

_El ofrecimiento causó un aura de felicidad en la joven esposa del Tercero, quien ajena a la presencia del de cabellos blancos, el cual escuchaba atento la conversación afuera de la habitación, siguió conversando con Wakana sobre un sinfín de cosas. Entre ellas, la trágica maldición de Hagoromo Gitsune._

— _Para serle sincera, admiro mucho a Otome-sama por su decisión. No creo poder ser capaz de hacer algo así ahora que Rikuo y yo estamos casados —comentó con un tono apenado._

— _¿Has pensado mucho en eso?_

— _Mucho, no sé lo he mencionado a Rikuo porque podría presionarlo. No puedo evitar sentir que todos los líderes de los clanes murmuraron sobre mí en algún momento de la ceremonia. _

_El comentario captó la total atención del Tercero, reflejando una mueca de total preocupación al oír las palabras de su esposa._

— _Tsurara-chan… ¿Puedes prometerme algo? —pidió Wakana en un tono más sereno._

— _Claro._

— _No dejes que los comentarios de los demás rompan tu fortaleza, estoy segura de que Rikuo encontrará la solución. Lo último que quisiera es que él pase por el mismo dolor de Rihan-sama. _

_Desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Tsurara se aleje de mi lado sin que me dé cuenta. De que ella podría alejarse para siempre y dejarme solo._

_Por eso quiero que nuestros momentos juntos sean inolvidables. Deseo hacerla feliz cada segundo que pueda para que nunca se aleje de mi lado. Porque sé que si se va una vez más, nunca podría perdonármelo._

— Cierra los ojos —pidió, la de orbes dorados le obedeció en el acto.

Abrió la caja con cuidado, extrajo el objeto dentro de ella y se acercó con paciencia a la ansiosa Yuki Onna. Se detuvo a un paso de distancia y extendió el objeto frente a su rostro.

— Sopla.

Ella acató el pedido, nerviosa por el misterio que envolvía la pequeña caja que escondió su marido. Un suave aire helado escapo de sus labios, rodeando el objeto sostenido frente a ella.

— Abre los ojos —dijo con voz suave.

Tsurara abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la delicada sorpresa de un collar de oro. La forma era la de una flor de cerezo, acompañada por un retoño y un pétalo suelto; todo envuelto en un tono color sol brillante. El interior estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser diamantes, y en la cadena había algunos detalles de pétalos y círculos de diamantes diminutos.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó esperanzado.

La alegre mirada dorada regresó a ver el rostro del castaño, y se lanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gracias!

Tsurara terminó de ducharse, tomó la bata de baño y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero. Escuchó que Rikuo estaba conversando con los encargados del lugar, también identificó la voz de Aotabou y Kurotabou, ambos con un buen ánimo. Dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver el bello collar que algunas horas antes Rikuo le había obsequiado. Lo levantó de la cesta donde dejó su ropa y decidió probárselo una vez más.

Escuchó el click del seguro y se acercó con más atención al espejo, retiró un poco su bata para ver como caía el dije sobre su cuello, sonriendo ante la perfecta armonía que resalta el plateado contra su piel blanca.

— Es muy hermoso.

… _Tsurara…_

El ambiente de alegría y paz fue interrumpido por una voz fría y malévola que resonó en el pequeño cuarto del baño. Los asombrados ojos de Tsurara se abrieron ante la sorpresa, volteó a ver el espejo y apenas unos segundos, distingió una sombra detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué?

Volteó rápido, buscando rastros de quien parece estar con ella, pero no encuentra nada. Intentó calmarse respirando profundo y regresó de nuevo a ver el espejo, pero ya no había sombra alguna reflejada en este.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó, pasando sus dedos por su reflejo. Un dolor agudo en su pecho la dejó tendida en el suelo, luchando por tranquilizar su agitada respiración. Luego, un dolor de cabeza le impidió pensar con claridad y se limitó a quedarse tendida sin moverse, rogando para que el dolor desapareciera lo más rápido posible.

_No de nuevo._

El ardor en el pecho era tan agudo que se revolvió sobre el suelo, emitiendo ligeros quejidos de dolor. La presión en su cabeza se hizo tan intensa que incluso la luz del sol que entraba por una pequeña ventana se volvió insoportable. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sujetando su cabeza y luchando para no emitir un grito que delatara su estado. Escuchó claramente el sonido de pasos que iban hacia el baño, y sabe que de los únicos que se encuentran en la residencia, su marido era el único que vendría a verla conociendo que se estaba bañando.

_Por favor, detente… no quiero que Rikuo me vea así._

_Tsurara… _

— No… Rikuo… —susurró adolorida al escuchar los pasos, apenas algunos metros lejos de la puerta. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta dos veces, y podía ver casi de manera borrosa la sombra por detrás de la puerta.

_Tsu… ra… ra_

— Tsurara, ¿estás lista? —preguntó el castaño detrás de la puerta.

Ella no respondió, intentando abrir los labios sin que un grito escapara de ellos. Movió ligeramente la punta de sus dedos sobre el suelo, formando un símbolo por sobre el agua que hay en el suelo, respirando agitada. El temblor en su cuerpo se hizo ligeramente más intenso, y al terminar de dibujar la estrella con el kanji agua, cerró los ojos.

— ¿Tsurara? —le llamó, al no escucharla responder.

_Estoy seguro que estaba en el baño._

— Tsurara, voy a entrar —exclamó, tomando el pomo de la puerta. Giró el pomo, preguntándose por qué su esposa no respondía, quizás ya había salido del baño; pero estaba seguro de que su presencia no estaba en el resto de la casa. Empujó ligeramente la puerta para entrar y una ligera corriente de aire le hizo retroceder.

_¡Hay alguien!_

— ¡Tsurara!

Gritó de golpe entrando al baño de manera brusca. Una ligera corriente de miedo se extendía por su cuerpo, sin dejar su figura humana, materializándose en una espada brillante detrás de su espalda. El golpe seco de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de la joven.

— ¿Rikuo?

Su voz calmada relajó al castaño un poco, la observó arrodillada a un lado de la bañera, con la bata de baño algo desacomodada; no parecía intranquila, tampoco nerviosa. A decir verdad, Tsurara se veía totalmente normal.

— Perdona, se me cayó el pendiente debajo de la bañera y al salir resbale —le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrándole el pendiente y el collar en su mano derecha—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al vislumbrar la tenue corriente de miedo alrededor del castaño.

El castaño miró alrededor, buscando algún merodeador que pudiera estar cerca, pero su intuición no captó a ninguno. Se sintió tonto por unos segundos al ver la inocente apariencia de su pareja aún sentada sobre el suelo.

_¿Lo habré imaginado?_

— Iré con los muchachos a verificar la embarcación que nos llevara a Osaka, Kejourou nos enviara ropa a la residencia donde nos quedaremos. Volveré en un rato –le informó, extendiéndole su mano para levantarla.

Ella sonrió y tomó su mano, levantándose del suelo. Se empinó ligeramente y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Ve con cuidado —le dijo, soltando el agarre de su mano. El castaño suspiró al verla calmada, se acercó y tras dejar un beso en sus labios, se fue del baño. Tsurara se mantuvo de pie, escuchando atenta los pasos del castaño.

Tras unos pocos segundos dejó de escuchar ruidos en el lugar, sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente y su vista se nublo de pronto, dejándola caer en los brazos de dos jóvenes detrás de ella.

El temblor de su cuerpo cesó, el dolor de su pecho se volvió más débil, y su respiración ya no era tan forzosa. Abrió los ojos lentamente, luchando contra el cansancio, la luz de la habitación principal chocó directo con sus pupilas y se levantó asustada al no reconocer como llegó al lugar.

La suavidad de la cama contra sus dedos, y el peso de ropa sobre sus piernas, le hicieron girar la vista al lugar, notando las dos figuras idénticas, ambas de pie a un lado de la cama. Los jóvenes de cabello granate asintieron ligeramente al verla despierta.

Sus ropas estilo ninja, combinadas en un juego de azul, gris y negro, resaltaban contra la palidez de sus rostros. Las miradas azules de ambos penetraban fuerte en la de orbes dorados, que se limita a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada por el descuido.

— Gracias, chicos. Si no hubiesen venido a ayudarme, Rikuo podría haberse percatado. – dijo, con la voz ligeramente apagada.

Los jóvenes a su lado intercambiaron sus miradas, y regresaron a verla con seriedad en sus rostros. El primero se limitó a extraer una bolsa de papel de su manga, la abrió y le entregó dos pastillas de diferente color a la pelinegra.

— Tómelas, Zen-san las envió en caso de que sufriera una recaída –dijo, extendiéndole los medicamentos.

— Gracias.

Tsurara ingirió ambas pastillas en sus manos, y el segundo joven le entregó un vaso de agua, el cristal particularmente estaba hecho de hielo puro. Una vez que sintió los primeros efectos de la medicina se sentó al borde la cama, mirando el conjunto de ropa que estaba sobre la cama.

— Tengan cuidado al salir, si Rikuo o alguien los ve podrían ponerse en riesgo –les pidió, sonriéndoles.

Los de ojos azules suspiraron ante la actitud despreocupada de su protegida, y tras una ligera reverencia se desvanecieron en una corriente de aire. Tsurara se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, rememorando lo ocurrido en el baño.

La sensación de miedo y dolor combinada era poco frecuente, pero siempre volvía en el momento menos esperado. Comenzó apenas un par de meses después de que terminó la guerra, y tal y como dijo Kazuma, las experiencias empeoraban con el paso del tiempo.

Los síntomas comenzaron con problemas de sueño, cansancio, ligeros mareos y en algunas ocasiones dolores de cabeza. Pero, aquellos extraños síntomas no hacían más que hacerse más fuertes y dolorosos, hasta tal punto que los medicamentos en ocasiones no lograban calmar la maldición sobre su cuerpo.

_Tal y como ocurrió cuando estaba en la casa del líder de los Arawashi y empeoré._

No podría olvidar aquella ocasión, la primera y única vez desde hacia año y medio que entendió la preocupación de Kazuma por la maldición. Era una simple visita para preguntar por los problemas de algunos aldeanos y lo que se necesitara. Se encontraba sentada frente al líder anciano y mientras tomaba el té una parálisis brutal recorrió sus extremidades y la dejó tendida en el suelo.

_Esa fue la primera vez que la escuché, la voz de esa mujer…_

_Soltó la taza que estaba entre sus manos y cayó pesadamente sobre el tatami, temblando tal cual hoja a merced del viento. Un quejido de dolor escapó de su boca de manera automática, asustando a los ancianos frente a ella, quienes se acercaron para ayudarla._

— _¡Argh! —gritó, envuelta en un dolor descomunal que arrasó cada fibra de su cuerpo._

— _¡Tsurara-chan! —llamaron en grito ambos ancianos, intentando ayudarla mientras esta se retorcía sobre el suelo. _

_¡Que se detenga! ¡Duele demasiado!_

— _¡Ah! ¡Mhm! ¡D-Duele! —gritó, rasgando el tatami con sus uñas, como si quisiera arrancar la superficie en la que esta recostada. Ambos ancianos se miran confundidos sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla. El jefe se levanta y corre rumbo a la puerta, dispuesto a salir para buscar a algún médico o aliado que pudiera ayudar a la encargada del distrito. Más la figura de dos jóvenes de aspecto salvaje y de apariencia similar en frente de la puerta lo hizo detenerse en seco._

_Ambos llevaban una sudadera negra, con un haori sin una manga a un lado de color gris. Las líneas diagonales y cuadrados adornaban los lados de su ropa, uno de ellos llevaba un pantalón holgado en color blanco y el otro en color azul. _

— _¡Quiénes son ustedes! —preguntó exaltado el mayor, preocupado por la presencia de los misteriosos chicos. El del lado izquierdo, que tenía el cabello sostenido en una pequeña coleta, le extendió un papel y entró a la residencia seguido de su compañero—. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué están-…? —expresó asustado al verlos dirigirse a la guardiana._

— _Somos del Clan Houkou, ese documento lo prueba. Tenemos órdenes de cuidar de Yuki Onna-sama —respondió el joven de cabello corto y alborotado._

_El anciano miró el papel rápido, al ver la expresión asustada de su esposa mientras ambos chicos revisaban el estado de Tsurara. Al bajar la mirada encontró el sello del Clan Houkou claramente grabado. Y al leer identifico al par de youkais como altos miembros del Clan de los elementos, designados para ser los guardias de la hija de Setsura._

— _P-Pero… Tsurara-chan es la esposa de Nura-sama. No tiene sentido —dijo confundido._

— _Explicaciones luego, ahora debemos de tratarla —dijo serio el de ojos azules de coleta._

_La anciana mujer se inclinó a ver qué hacia el joven con la guardiana, notando cómo este posaba su mano sobre el estomago de la guardiana y comenzaba a emanar una suave corriente de miedo blanco. _

— _¡ARGH! —gritó en agonía Tsurara, sujetando con fuerza la mano que se posó sobre su cuerpo._

— _¡La están lastimando! —dijo alarmada la anciana esposa al escuchar el agudo grito de la guardiana._

_El joven que sostenía el cuerpo de Tsurara miró de manera agresiva a la mujer mayor y esta retrocedió instintivamente, dándoles espacio._

— _No puedo detener el proceso, está comenzando a subir su temperatura corporal. Baja la temperatura del ambiente, necesitamos estabilizarla para que ingiera los medicamentos —ordenó rápido a su acompañante, el youkai de apariencia similar asintió._

— _Necesitamos que salgan unos minutos —les comunicó a los dueños de la casa. El jefe de los Arawashi asintió apesumbrado. Se acercó a su esposa y juntos se retiraron, dejando a los miembros Houkou hacer su trabajo._

_Tsurara enfocó los ojos como pudo, notando la presencia de ambos jóvenes a su lado, ayudándola a mitigar el dolor. _

— _¿Ryoga…? ¿Saito? —susurró con esfuerzo._

— _Yuki Onna-sama, necesitamos que ingiera esto —explicó el de cabellos cortos, acercando cinco pequeñas pastillas a los labios de la mujer de la nieve—. Estabilizaremos su respiración insertando miedo elemental en su cuerpo, dolerá un poco. _

_Tsurara asintió lentamente, y aguantó un grito de dolor. El joven de coleta tomó su mano para darle apoyo, mientras que su compañero comenzaba a aumentar el fluido de miedo al cuerpo de la Yuk Onna. La reacción de su cuerpo fue emanar ligeras brisas de aire helado, tratando de disminuir la creciente fiebre que ponía en peligro la salud de la Yuki Onna._

_El joven de coleta, identificado con el nombre de Saito, apoyó en las manos de la Yuki Onna un pendiente en forma de estrella. Luego lo posicionó en el suelo. Mordió su dedo y escribió con su sangre el nombre de Tsurara a un lado del pendiente, encerrándolo en una estrella de ocho puntas._

— _Invoco al Dios y protector del Sur, Seiryu-sama —dijo con voz profunda, escribiendo el nombre del general al extremo derecho de la estrella._

— _Para que proteja a la elegida por nuestro maestro, por nuestro contrato de sangre —le continuó Ryoga, enfocando una intensa y densa cantidad de miedo en el cuerpo de la Yuki Onna._

_Tsurara se retorció de improvisto, intentando levantarse del suelo y regresando por la presión de la mano masculina sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar claramente un sonido de vidrios rotos, agua, murmullos y el toque incesante de un objeto al chocar con una pared._

_Continuaron así por tres extenuantes y largas horas, insertando un miedo curativo para poder tratar las heridas de la joven guardiana, quien aguantó el dolor entre gritos y muchas lágrimas, todas llenas de culpa y pena._

_Este es mi castigo, y tengo que aprender a sobrellevarlo…_

_Cuando el dolor cesó, ambos jóvenes estaban a su lado, completamente cansados y sudando por la gran cantidad de energía utilizada para poner la vida de Tsurara a salvo. Ryoga se sentó a su lado, mientras que su hermano, Saito, salía a explicarle la situación a los preocupados ancianos dueños de casa._

_Se mantuvo en silencio, observando a su "protegida" indefensa e inestable, llorando encogida en el suelo. Su rostro tiene marcadas las gruesas lagrimas, y pudo jurar que lo único que había podido escuchar de sus labios fueron quejidos de leve dolor al moverse. Tenía el rostro cubierto por las mangas blancas, húmedas por las gotas saladas que no dejaban de salir de sus brillantes ojos._

_Observó su respiración agitada corromperse por los sollozos, en un ritmo desigual y lamentable. Ante el inexpresivo youkai de los Houkou, pudo volver a ver a la mujer fuerte que una vez les pidió su fuerza para luchar como aliados, ahora rota y desconsolada._

— _Yuki Onna-sama… —susurró, al no encontrar palabras para reconfortarla._

— _Lo sabía… Sabía que esto podría pasar… —contestó ella, secando con furia las lágrimas que surcan sus mejillas—. Aun así… no lo entiendo, no puedo dejar de llorar… — dijo con la voz quebrada._

_El youkai ninja la miró sin entender, ella regresó a verle confundida por su presencia y agachó la cabeza. _

— _No tengo palabras para agradecerles esto. A ti y a tu hermano. Muchas gracias por venir a verme, me han salvado la vida —agradeció con la cabeza gacha, aún soltando tímidas lagrimas._

_Ryoga no comprendió el comportamiento tan sensible de la mujer de las nieves. La recordaba serena, fría y hasta cierto punto calculadora. O al menos esos eran los adjetivos de su comportamiento al asumir el mando del Clan Houkou durante la ausencia de Kazuma. Recordó claramente haber seguido mucho antes sus órdenes ocultas ante la vista de sus superiores. _

_Era simple, su hermano y él fueron escogidos por ella para realizar algunos encargos secretos y de suma importancia. Y posteriormente, tras su marcha con el Clan Nura les fue asignada la misión de protegerla a ella y al "secreto de la maldición" a toda costa._

— _Kazuma-sama nos ha ordenado protegerla por su condición, conocemos los detalles. No hay que agradecer nada, Yuki Onna-sama —aclaró, inclinándose ante la joven—. Lamento nuestra incompetencia, si lo desea podemos borrar los recuerdos de los señores presentes. Así no pondremos en peligro su situación actual. _

_La explicación serena y calculada de Ryoga tranquilizó a la joven guardiana y la ayudó a retomar la calma. Fijó entonces su atención en el youkai arrodillado frente a ella y giró a ver hacia la puerta de salida, podía ver las sombras preocupadas de ambos ancianos, y la estática de Saito a un lado de ellos._

_Regresó a ver sus propias manos, notando el color rojizo en contraste de su piel blanca, producto de algunas uñas partidas y los raspones fuertes sobre la yema de sus dedos. Ryoga tomó entonces sus manos, curando con esfuerzo las heridas manos de la Oikawa._

— _No tienes que hacerlo, sanará pronto —expresó con preocupación, al verlo jadear ante el esfuerzo de reunir youki para curarla._

_Él no detuvo su acción, intensificando su poder para terminar con las heridas de su protegida. Un jadeo profundo escapó de sus labios, y se apoyó con esfuerzo sobre el tatami, intentando no caer desmayado por el cansancio._

— _Deja de hacerlo, estaré bien. No tienes por qué…_

— _¡Tengo qué! —gritó en respuesta, terminando con su tarea y cayendo exhausto. Tsurara lo sujetó, sorprendida por la tenacidad que mostro el comandante Houkou. Sin querer, casi por inercia unas lágrimas más escaparon de su rostro. Se cubrió con sus mangas, respirando profundamente para calmarse._

_El sonido de la puerta al deslizarse mostró la figura de Saito, quien se veía tan cansado como su hermano. Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a un lado de la esposa del Tercero, viendo al semi-inconsciente Ryoga sobre el suelo._

— _¿Por qué hacen esto? Entiendo que sigan órdenes, pero no me perdonaré si sus vidas están en riesgo por intentar curarme. Sé que las consecuencias será duras, pero…_

— _Yuki Onna-sama —le cortó, captando la atención de la pelinegra—. Nosotros no hacemos esto por Kazuma-sama. Hacemos esto porque queremos seguirla a usted, necesitamos entender qué la hizo cambiar de opinión. Deseamos comprender el por qué de sus decisiones. Mi hermano y yo tenemos que ver con nuestros propios ojos la realidad que enfrentará. Ese es nuestro verdadero deseo._

_Jamás olvidaría la mirada decidida de Saito al mencionar su propósito al resguardar su salud. Tampoco podía evitar pensar en sus palabras. El por qué de su decisión estaba clarísimo; hizo un sacrificio grande para salvar la vida de Rikuo, y no se arrepentía de ello. Pero lo que sí lograba aterrarla de sobre manera era su futuro, el trágico destino que la engullía con el pasar de los días; presa de una maldición que contrajo por egoísmo, por no querer perder a la persona que ama._

"_Saito y Ryoga, los Comandantes de la Casa Este y Oeste son mis más fieles amigos y subordinados. Se han convertido en mi principal ayuda cuando surgen los efectos de la maldición. Y también, en un gran soporte para mantenerme firme ante el miedo de lo que puede venir con los años._

_Kazuma se fue a buscar a mi padre desde que terminó la guerra; quiere controlar la sed que dejó la partida de Kira y mejorar su débil condición física. La última vez que escuché de él fue hace ya un año, cuando me envió una carta junto con un vestido para mi aniversario con Rikuo"._

Aún podía rememorar claramente las palabras de su gran amigo, cada palabra después de un año sin saber de él. Le comentó que su padre, Tetsuya, estaba preocupado por su salud, pero su orgullo y la impotencia por no saber qué hacer para ayudarla le impedían ir en su búsqueda. Kazuma y él estaban en un largo viaje, junto a sus dos guardias, entrenando en el camino el control de la esencia youki del Houkou para lograr establecer un punto de resistencia limite.

Desde la partida del de cabellos negros, Kurama Tengu quedó a cargo del Clan Houkou junto a Futakuchi Onna. Pues, aunque pareciera extraño, los generales eran incapaces de asumir dicha responsabilidad.

Los dioses cardinales no podían asumir tal responsabilidad por una simple y sencilla razón: Estaban a punto de desaparecer.

_Después de todo, ningún Dios puede ser totalmente eterno._

Los dioses cardinales casi nunca permanecían juntos, al menos no en la misma era ni el mismo lugar. Cada uno afrontaba un periodo de letargo duradero, un sueño del cual ninguno escapaba, y tampoco no se conocía una fecha de retorno. Uno a uno, los dioses caerían en largos descansos, hasta que finalmente no lograran despertar hasta que fuera hora de volver al mundo de los vivos.

Kurama Tengu dio un ejemplo fácil de entender al referirse a los generales.

_Ellos toman la energía de la naturaleza, y esta se les es entregada a cambio de nada. Luego, la misma naturaleza les quitará esa fuerza que les prestó cuando lo vea oportuno y los retendrá en sus raíces hasta que desee liberarlos nuevamente._

Un intercambio justo, un conocimiento elemental para todos los miembros Houkou. Tal y como se predijo, toda la energía que los poderosos dioses extrajeron del mundo tenía que ser devuelta, y así, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo… dejando este mundo de nueva cuenta.

_Aún recuerdo la tristeza en los ojos de todos los miembros de los Houkou cuando los generales anunciaron los primeros síntomas en uno de ellos._

_Y el rostro divertido y burlón de Suzaku-san cuando dijo que por fin podría pegarse una siesta como dios manda._

— _¡No lloren por mi! ¡Un gran dios como yo volverá enseguida a cuidar de sus súbditos! —dijo con sarcasmo._

_Sus estudiantes, reunidos todos al centro de la sala, lloraron en silencio, lanzándose contra su maestro en un abrazo grupal._

— _¡Oi! ¡Les voy a quemar! —replicó el fénix._

— _¡El fuego no nos afecta, Baka sensei! —gritaron en coro, entre diversas lagrimas._

La noticia corrió de primera mano a la Casa Nura, en un mensaje alarmante proveniente de un cuervo de Kurama.

— _¡Rikuo-sama! ¡Es urgente! ¡El Clan Houkou…! ¡El clan Houkou! —gritó desesperado Karasu, entrando seguido por sus hijos, quienes están igual de alarmados._

_Rikuo se puso de pie junto a Tsurara, sorprendidos por la mención del apellido Houkou. No hacía más de seis meses que la batalla terminó y ahora aparecía una nueva encrucijada. La Yuki Onna le arrebató el pergamino a Sasami, nerviosa por la noticia. Leyó rápidamente y pasó su mirada a ver al Tercero, sorprendida._

—_Suzaku-san… dice que Suzaku-san va a desaparecer en pocos días. _

_El mensaje alarmó a los miembros Nura, quienes evadiendo diferentes compromisos y responsabilidades de lado, viajaron a Tokio para poder ayudar al clan aliado. Uno de los youkais les sirvió de guía, y para cuando llegaron, un día y media después, encontraron al jovial y divertido fénix tendido sobre un altar pequeño; envuelto en unas leves chispas de fuego y con el brillo de sus grandes alas, apagado y sobrio._

— _Pero si son Nura-chan y Tsurara-chan… me alegra verles —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar._

_La pareja Nura se mantuvo estática, preguntando qué había ocurrido para que el general se encontrara en tal estado. Allí, rodeado por todos sus estudiantes, que mantenían unas lenguas de fuego revoloteando en el aire, iluminando el interior de la casa Sur._

— _Es un síntoma común en nosotros, su energía vital se irá apagando hasta que finalmente se agote; como la llama de una vela, tendrá que apagarse —explicó sereno y cabizbajo el dragón azulado._

_Tsurara le miró acongojada, y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, brindándole apoyo. _

_No pasaron más de cuatro horas cuando el Dios del Fuego, protector de la Casa Sur y Dios cardinal, pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de caer en un profundo sueño._

— _Espero verlos más fuertes y divertidos cuando regrese. Es una orden, ¿entendieron?_

_El susurro apenas audible alarmó a los presentes. Todos rodeando al Dios, quien se erguía en su altar, en medio de la gran Casa Sur, rodeado por sus estudiantes. Los youkais de fuego lloraron amargamente y en un grito conjunto, respondieron a su maestro de tantos años._

— _¡Como usted ordene, Suzaku-sensei! ¡Ha sido un honor conocerlo! ¡Muchas gracias!_

_El fénix sonrió vagamente con la mirada entrecerrada, observando la reverencia de todos los presentes; y luego, su cuerpo se desvaneció en una llamarada brillante, alta, poderosa, tal y como él lo era; para después de unos segundos, dejar unas doradas cenizas convertidas en un simbólico collar con pendiente de fénix sobre las mantas del altar en el que estuvo tendido._

"_Recuerdo perfectamente las lágrimas de todos cuando Suzaku-san se marchó, incluso, recuerdo poder sentir la presencia de Kazuma en un extremo de la habitación. Estoy segura de que estuvo allí, observando, quizás tan triste como todos los demás"._

Pero lo que empezó con el jovial y extrovertido general dio paso a los otros tres, quienes resignados a su destino, enfocaban su mente en cualquier actividad, procurando olvidar lo que les esperaba con el paso del tiempo.

Byakko le siguió los pasos al general del fuego apenas un mes después. El mismo procedimiento, el mismo cansancio, el mismo destino. El gran tigre que causaba tormentas y huracanes se convirtió en una brisa suave, un viento nostálgico que se marchó para seguir los pasos de su viejo amigo.

Para entonces, Tsurara pasaba cada momento que podía con el dragón del agua. Quería atesorar cada segundo con su único familiar aparte de su padre, quería conocer y aprender cosas de él, conocer al youkai que crió a su madre de una manera tan grandiosa. Y así lo hizo. Se la pasaron entrenando, riendo, conversando, juntos como una familia… hasta que contra toda predicción, el abuelo de Tsurara se marchó antes que el viejo Genbu.

El dolor de su partida fue tan grande, el vacio en su corazón al perder a otro ser querido la partió tanto, que fue cuando una recaída aún mayor amenazó su salud. Los comandantes, Ryoga y Saito, Zen e Itaku tuvieron que asistirla por más de diez horas, controlando los diversos síntomas que presentó su cuerpo.

Y cuando por fin pudo salir del hoyo de la pérdida del gran dios cardinal, recordó las palabras que dijo antes de marcharse.

— _La próxima vez… estoy seguro que… cuando nos volvamos a ver… una bendición caerá sobre ti, mi adorada nieta._

Y apenas unos días luego de ello, el solitario y serio Genbu se marchó también, dejando tras de sí, al igual que los otros dioses, aquel colgante que lo identificó como miembro de los Houkou.

Los tristes recuerdos de las despedidas que ocurrieron en los últimos años le trajeron consigo más fortaleza y resistencia para afrontar la adversidad. Principalmente para afrontar la cruda realidad de la maldición que ahora residía en su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la cama, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar las malas vibras de su mente. Volteó a ver la ropa que los comandantes dejaron sobre su cama e identifico un kimono color blanco, con detalles de flores y obi amarillo. Unas orquídeas, azucenas y rosas adornan la base y el costado del kimono, que a diferencia de un traje formal, es de mangas no muy anchas largas, y le llegaba algunos centímetros sobre las rodillas.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño nuevamente para darse una ducha rápida que consiguiera borrar el sudor de su cuerpo. Tomó una toalla del ropero y se metió rápido bajo el chorro de agua fría. Apenas se quedó un par de minutos y salió, atenta a la llegada del castaño.

No presintió que estuviera cerca y se apresuró a secarse para vestirse. Removió la toalla y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior, continuó con el kimono, dando leves giros sobre el suelo para subirse el ánimo. Y cuando estaba atando el nudo del obi frente al espejo ve por el reflejo un papel sobre la mesa de noche.

_No estaba aquí cuando los muchachos me trajeron, quizás lo dejaron para mí._

Se acercó a la mesa, extrañada por el inusual material de papel viejo que estaba sobre ella. Terminó de atarse el obi y tomó la carta entre sus dedos, notando el símbolo pequeño del clan Houkou en un extremo.

_Sólo un miembro reconocido por el lazo de sangre puede abrirlo. Debe ser de Ryoga o Saito._

Presionó el extremo por un lado, y el sello se abrió casi por arte de magia, mostrando un pequeño mensaje dentro. Tsurara enfocó la vista en la lustrosa caligrafía del contenido y se detuvo a leer, reconociendo que la letra no pertenecía a ninguno de sus guardias.

Y un fuerte presentimiento de angustia corrió por sus venas al leer el papel.

_¿Sabías que incluso los muñecos más bellos son olvidados y terminan por romperse? Espero que nos divirtamos mucho, Tsurara. Quiero ver cuánto duras contra la maldición… _

Los dedos de Tsurara arrugaron el papel. Un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo y salió rápido de la habitación con la carta en la mano. Corrió por el pasillo y se dispuso a gritar rápido el nombre de sus guardias, envuelta en la desesperación.

_¡Lo sabe! ¡Alguien estuvo en mi habitación! ¡Quién!_

Respiró profundo, y cuando abrió los labios para gritar sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué haces afuera, Tsurara? ¿De quién es la carta?

Rikuo estaba justo detrás de ella, mirando la carta que sostenía con evidente preocupación. La Yuki Onna se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué responder.

— Tsurara, ¿de quién es esa carta? —insistió al ver su rostro ligeramente pálido. Pero al intentar tomarla, la mano de la Oikawa la aparta de un golpe.

— Yo… Rikuo…

"_Nuestro juego recién comienza, mi nueva muñeca de hielo" _

La última línea de la carta resuena fuerte en sus oídos, mirando fijamente al castaño frente suyo.

*Avance*

El juego del gato y el ratón. Rikuo comienza a preocuparse por el comportamiento de Tsurara e indaga un poco más, pero unos extraños sucesos en la ciudad de Ukiyoe comienzan a aterrar tanto a la gente como a los youkais.

Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores, no he escrito como por un mes, pido disculpas. La inspiración no llegaba y pues, ni modo, escribir a la fuerza a mi no me sale. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y como siempre yo de dramática, le añadí ese toque malévolo que tenía en Maldición de Hielo. ¡No me maten por favor! Espero sus más sinceras opiniones respecto al capítulo, y próximamente tendremos nuevos personajes, apariencias y demás. Creo que ando inspirada por el nuevo arco de Bleach ;D . Un gran abrazo a todos.

No lo olviden, todo esto es posible gracias al gran trabajo de mi **beta reader ¡Suki90! Good job, ¡Su-chan! **Por favor, un gran aplauso para ella, que aguanta todas mis tonterías y me tiene más paciencia que yo misma. ¡Viva Su-chan!

**Dedicatoria especial a**: Suki90, Tsurara12012, Yukko Ichihara (no recuerdo tu pen name justo ahora :/), Corazón de piedra verde, Taeyeon Oikawa, Ivancho y Citsimsan. Los quiero mucho, chicos. =D


	3. Mensaje desde Toono

― Tsurara, ¿de quién es esa carta? ―insistió al ver su rostro ligeramente pálido. Pero al intentar tomarla, la mano de la Oikawa la aparta de un golpe.

― Yo… Rikuo…

"_Nuestro juego recién comienza, mi nueva muñeca de hielo" _

La última línea de la carta resuena fuerte en sus oídos, mirando fijamente al castaño frente suyo.

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

―Diálogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes _

_**Cap.2: Mensaje desde Toono**_

Su cabeza se llenó de dudas y angustia en segundos, buscando alguna manera posible para poder escapar de las preguntas del castaño que la observaba entre preocupado y extrañado por su comportamiento. Apretó la carta en su mano, decidiendo entre varias alternativas posibles el mentirle y deshacerse de la carta con un casual accidente. Giró la vista, encontrándose con las curiosas miradas de Ryoga y Saito a unos veinte metros a la distancia, ambos musitaron palabras en silencio, y por la sencillez de los movimientos de sus labios adivinó lo que le dirían.

_Le distraeremos._

— Tsurara, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el Tercero al ver como ella concentraba su mirada en un punto tras su espalda–. Tsurara —le llamó, esta vez con un tono más demandante. Ella regresó su mirada hacia Rikuo, aún nerviosa–. Explícame qué ocurre. Estás pálida. ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Por qué no quieres mostrármela?

— Rikuo… la carta…

— ¿Qué me estas ocultando? —preguntó directamente el castaño.

Tsurara dio un salto y retrocedió casi por inercia, completamente enjaulada por la pregunta del Nura. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? Demasiadas cosas, muchas verdaderas. Le estaba escondiendo todo el dolor que sintió durante esos dos cortos años.

Arrugó el papel entre sus dedos, presa de la conmoción. Una sola acción, una simple amenaza que traía su mundo abajo en el momento menos esperado. Llevó su mano hacia adelante, como si le entregará la carta a Rikuo; este la recibió, pero en el ligero movimiento de la entrega, la Oikawa aprovecho para hacer una señal ciega a sus guardianes.

_El asunto se está escapando de mis manos._

Ambos guardias Houkou sonrieron entre ellos ante la rápida afirmativa y se desvanecieron entre la espesura del bosque. Rikuo recibió el papel y volvió a ver a Tsurara, quien bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos, nerviosa. Lo abrió y…

— ¡RIKUO!

El grito de alerta sorprendió al Nura, quién jaló a Tsurara hacia el suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Tsurara soltó una ligera maldición ante la situación, refugiándose en el pecho del castaño. Una fuerte corriente de agua impactó frente a los youkais que les protegieron, dando paso a dos enemigos que estaban de pie juntos, espalda con espalda, con el rostro cubierto por vendas.

— ¡Itaku! —llamó el castaño, soltando ligeramente a su pareja. Observó a ambos youkais que le miraban con diversión reflejada en sus ojos, por un segundo creyó adivinar quienes eran, pero lo descartó tras no reconocer el youki que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto —dijo una voz tras la pareja Nura. Ambos voltearon a ver, Awashima y Amezo les sonrieron con confianza. El rubio youkai traía el cabello atado en una cola, con mechones que caían por sobre su rostro, sus ropas no varíaron en el estilo, pero si en el color; este era más sobrio de un negro y un verde olivo. Amezo mantenía la misma apariencia, pero llevaba atadas diversas partes de armadura en su cuerpo, protectores de brazo, muñequeras, y también en las piernas, donde mantenía junto con un listón amarillo una espada corta.

— Chicos… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Rikuo, notando cómo las fieras miradas de los ninjas de Toono se mantenían en la de los enemigos.

— Itaku te lo explicará —dijo el de ojos miel de la lanza—. ¡Vamos Amezo! —gritó, saltando por sobre los jóvenes de la Casa Principal y pasando al lado de Itaku.

— Hagan parecer que es real —susurró Itaku, intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros. Ambos asintieron y arremetieron contra sus enemigos, arrinconándolos en dirección a la espesura del bosque.

Un ataque lateral de la lanza de Awashima, que ahora traía consigo hilos dorados que terminaban en adornos rojos atados a la base de la lanza, cayó apenas unos segundos antes de impactar por sobre los pies de uno de los jóvenes youkais que atacaron a los Nura.

— ¡Estuvo cerca! —respondió divertido el guardián Houkou, dando dos saltos hacia atrás para evadir el ataque—. Pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme, ninja de Toono —dijo con arrogancia.

El reflejo de la figura del Houkou en los ojos de Awashima ardió en fuego puro, divertido por la desafiante actitud de su contrincante casual.

— Probemos quién es más veloz. Mi lanza, o tu espada… —dijo con sorna, apuntándole.

— Será un gran placer —respondió, formando en el extremo de su palma una espada de hoja ancha y mango puntiagudo—. ¡Ven!

Awashima se lanzó contra él en un choque de armas infundadas en un denso miedo, sin dar su brazo a torcer. El rubio se impulsó por sobre su contrincante, saltando sobre a través del impulso de su brazos atacando por detrás.

— Sigo diciéndolo, estás cerca, pero no aciertas –comentó con burla. La espada de hielo que sostenía tras su espalda había detenido el ataque de la lanza del youkai de Toono con certeza, evitando ser atravesado por la espalda.

La sonrisa zorruna del guardián Houkou avivó las ansias de pelea del de ojos miel, quién retrajo su lanza y dio una mirada rápida hacia Itaku, quién asintió levemente.

— Vamos a divertirnos —aclaró, retrocediendo en tres largos saltos hacia la espesura del bosque.

Por otro extremo, Amezo se mantenía quieto al igual que Ryoga, ambos con la mirada serena y fija en el otro. El Kappa ladeó la cabeza, observando de arriba abajo al Houkou.

— ¿No piensas atacar? —preguntó Ryoga, extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás. Una corriente de aire rodeó a ambos, aumentando la presión de miedo en el aire—. Entonces iré yo, youkai de Toono.

— Adelante —se limitó a decir Amezo, interceptando una patada con el antebrazo—. Necesitamos alejarnos un poco —le susurró, en medio de una serie de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos.

— Destruyan esa carta —pidió el ojiazul. Evadiendo el golpe de Amezo e impactando una patada certera en su estomago—. Rápido —insistió, aprovechando para poner al youkai del pantano sobre la tierra.

Amezo asintió, lo tomó por los hombros en el aire antes de caer al suelo y lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol cercano en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Itaku! ¡Van tras la carta! —gritó.

El kamaitachi abrió los ojos, mostrando el dorado y felino aspecto en ellos. Giró a confrontar a los Nura, notando el papel en la mano de Rikuo; regresó a ver a la Yuki Onna, quién le asintió de manera discreta, y le arrebató de un tiro el papel al castaño.

— ¡Espera Itaku! —le reclamó el castaño, pero el pelinegro no dudo ni dos segundos en cortar el papel con su hoz en tenues y pequeños pedazos de papel.

— Calma, no hay nada en ese papel que yo no pueda decirte —explicó Itaku, intercambiando miradas con la Yuki Onna—. Volvamos a dentro, Amezo y Awashima pueden hacerse cargo.

— No podemos dejarles así —argumentó el castaño, confrontando la mirada dorada de Itaku.

— Créeme, lo que estoy por decirte es mucho peor que esos dos youkais que intentaron robar ese papel —advirtió Itaku, mirando fijamente al castaño.

Rikuo notó la seriedad en sus palabras, al igual que la furia que recorrió sus ojos al mencionarlas. Algo malo estaba pasando, algo tan malo que podía incluso traer a Itaku con unas ansias de asesinar a flor de piel.

— Vamos adentro —dijo, tomando la mano de Tsurara para que le siguiera. Itaku se detuvo unos segundos, giró para ver el horizonte por donde sus compañeros desaparecieron y siguió a la pareja Nura dentro de la residencia.

Una vez sentados en la sala, Tsurara trajo un poco de té y le dio una taza a cada uno, quedándose sentada al lado del Tercero. Itaku se relajó un poco, cambiando sus ojos al color chocolate, recibió la taza de té por parte de Tsurara y la miró de arriba para abajo, notando el tono de su piel gracias al corto kimono que llevaba puesto. Rikuo captó también eso, dándole una mirada asesina al kamaitachi, quien le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me puedes decir porque rompiste la carta? —preguntó Rikuo.

Itaku regresó a ver a la Yuki Onna, notando el nerviosismo en sus facciones cuando Rikuo mencionó el tema. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y procedió a explicar la situación.

Después de todo, tenía que salvarle el pellejo a la Yuki Onna, o Reira se lo reprocharía de por vida.

— La carta es de Toono, la mandamos aquí porque teníamos un mensaje urgente que darte. Pero nos enteramos de que habría youkais tras de esta información, por lo que vinimos los tres a confirmar que esta llegara a salvo.

— ¿Qué clase de información te ha podido traer hasta aquí? —inquirió serio, notando la furia reflejada en los ojos del youkai.

— Asesinato en masa.

El rostro de Rikuo y Tsurara palideció al instante. Itaku había dicho… ¿Asesinato en masa?

— ¿Qu-Qué quieres decir Itaku? —se atrevió a preguntar la Yuki Onna. El kamaitachi levantó la mirada, indeciso, y se acomodó ligeramente, dispuesto a relatar los acontecimientos.

— Hace una semana reportaron un pueblo youkai como desaparecido en una de las ciudades del Norte, el clan Houkou y nosotros fuimos a investigar qué pasó con los desparecidos.

— No me informaron de esto —le cortó el castaño algo furioso.

— No estábamos seguros de nada —le refutó—. A final de cuentas encontramos a todos los desaparecidos tras tres días de búsqueda, dijeron que se movilizaron por falta de alimentos y el mal clima.

— Entonces ¿Por qué-…?

— Les proveímos de lo que necesitaban y una noche luego de marcharnos… Reira insistió en que debíamos ir a visitarlos para ver si todo estaba bien.

— ¿Reira-chan? —musitó Tsurara.

— Cuando volvimos… todos habían sido asesinados –expresó una voz con pesar desde la entrada.

Awashima y Amezo se adentraron en la habitación, mostrando ligeros y menores golpes.

— Se escaparon. No pudimos seguirles el rastro —explicó Amezo, sentándose al lado de Itaku.

Los ojos miel de Awashima se posaron en los dorados de Tsurara, indicándole que tenían una conversación seria entre manos.

— Yuki Onna, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? —dijo, indicando un corte en su brazo.

— Claro —respondió en automático la joven, acompañando al youkai dentro de la residencia.

Rikuo la observó irse preocupado, aún tenía el presentimiento de que Tsurara no le decía algo, y por alguna razón tenía la misma sensación con el grupo de Toono. Yuki Onna se adentró en la cocina junto a Awashima, cerrando todas las puertas tras suyo para evitar ser escuchada por su pareja. Awashima tomó asiento cerca de la barra de la cocina, extendió su brazo y dejó que le atendiera, pendiente del nerviosismo en ella.

— Esos mocosos estaban muy preocupados por esa carta, sino hubiésemos llegado era posible les descubrieran —dijo, serio.

— ¿A dónde se fueron?

— Dijeron que peinarían la zona para intentar encontrar algún rastro que les sirviera de ayuda. Ahora. ¿Puedes decirme qué ha pasado? Estás tan nerviosa y apática que no pareces tú misma.

La voz serena de Awashima no logró calmarla, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos por sobre la herida del youkai y dejó el algodón y el alcohol a un lado, tomó una silla y se sentó.

— Me amenazó, hay alguien ahí afuera que sabe de la maldición y está tratando de atormentarme.

— Explica eso —dijo con un tono más grave.

— Entró a mi habitación mientras me duchaba, no había nadie aquí; Rikuo había salido. Ni siquiera le sentí, estuvo en la habitación y dejo la carta allí.

Awashima se levantó de golpe de su asiento, perturbado por la confesión de su amiga.

— Esa persona… — dijo, con la voz quebrada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y ahogo un sollozo. Dijo que "quería jugar conmigo", que "quería ver cuánto duraba con mi maldición"…

— Yuki Onna…

— ¡Y lo ha hecho para que Rikuo lo sepa! Sabe algo que incluso yo no sé, conoce algo en la maldición que yo desconozco y ha venido a hacérmelo saber.

— ¡Cálmate! Ahora debemos ponernos alerta, tranquilízate. Siempre que estés bajo nuestro cuidado estarás bien.

_¿Cuánto me duraría eso? ¿Cuán protegida estoy realmente? —_se preguntó a sí misma. Los youkais de Toono hicieron un pacto con el Clan Houkou en secreto, todo bajo su presencia y claro conocimiento, un pacto marcado con un secreto mutuo que ambos buscarían preservar ante todo.

Tenía dentro de sí miles de secretos, cosas que quería gritar a lo alto para ser completamente sincera con el de cabellos blancos, pero jamás encontró las palabras correctas para decirlo. Después de todo… ¿Cómo decirle que le mentía desde hace más de dos años?

Para subsanar errores o improvistos, había aprovechado cada conexión que tenia, con los Arawashi, con los de Toono, con los Houkou, e incluso con humanos que conocía; y lo haría con quien hiciera falta para proteger su secreto. Aclaró su mente, respiró profundo se enfocó de vuelta en la realidad. Le miró agradecida, pero pronto la tranquilidad se tornó en temor al recordar algo respecto a las muertes que Itaku mencionó.

— Awashima, respecto a lo que Itaku dijo…

— Es verdad, todos están muy consternados por eso —dijo intranquilo.

— ¿D-De que manera… fallecieron? —preguntó nerviosa. El de ojos miel le miró extrañado, se apoyó en la mesa y repasó las palabras correctas en su mente.

— Fueron descuartizados y quemados vivos —respondió.

Tsurara ahogó un grito y bajó la mirada, confundida.

— ¿Tienen pistas de quién podría tener razones para ello? —inquirió.

— Ninguna, además ese grupo en particular eran refugiados de la guerra con Seimei, no tenían un clan al cual pertenecer de manera particular. Sólo andaban en grupos para asegurar su supervivencia.

Una sensación de asco y líquido corriendo por sus manos la inquietó, miró la palma de su mano y tras no notar cambio alguno, regresó a ver a Awashima. Quizás sólo era parte de su imaginación, o producto de la paranoia promiscua al encontrar un posible enemigo.

— Itaku le ha dicho a Rikuo que la carta era un mensaje suyo para evitar sospechas —indicó, terminando de revisar la herida—. Me supongo que deberíamos ir a investigar qué ha pasado antes que todo.

— Ese Itaku siempre se adelanta a los hechos, si tuviéramos la carta al menos tendríamos más pistas —se quejó, agradeciendo con un gesto cómo Tsurara vendaba su brazo herido.

— No hubiera servido de mucho tenerla de todos modos —agregó Amezo, entrando en la cocina—. Yuki Onna, Itaku ha salido con Rikuo a contactar a los altos mandos, se veía muy preocupado cuando le dimos detalles del genocidio.

— Rikuo se ha esforzado mucho por mantener la paz en todo el territorio del Clan, verla dañada de manera tan repentina es algo muy grave —respondió.

— Sin Itaku por aquí… ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —preguntó Awashima.

— ¿Regresar a Toono?— dijo dubitativo el Kappa.

Tsurara miró a ambos youkais, notando algo extraño en la manera en que Amezo evadía sus ojos por un momento.

— ¿Amezo? —preguntó. Él le ve preocupado, debía decirlo, tenía que hacerlo.

— Itaku dijo algo con respecto a la carta. Dijo que era mejor que lo supieras para evitar un malentendido —explicó, extrajo un pequeño trozo de papel de su cinturón y lo extendió por sobre la mesa.

— Es uno de los restos que encontramos en Ogasawara. ¿Por qué lo traías guardado? —preguntó curioso el youkai de Toono.

— El genocidio se llevó a cabo en Hahajima y Mukojima, en ambas islas dejaron el mismo tipo de papel con un mensaje escrito. Itaku me pidió que lo guardara en secreto para poder confirmar de donde venía y hemos resulto eso.

— Amezo, tu cara no me gusta –agregó Awashima, notando la tensión en las facciones de su compañero.

Amezo se acercó hacia el papel, arrugado y de un viejo color amarillento. Extrajo un nuevo pedazo, pequeño, de lo que parecía ser el borde de un papel. Tsurara dedujo la procedencia con facilidad, una corriente de aire recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Simplemente no podía estar pasando.

— La carta que dejaron aquí sólo puede ser leída por la persona a la que está dirigida. Incluso si Rikuo hubiese intentado hacerlo, es muy posible que no lograra ver lo que está escrito. Quién la mandó ha buscado burlarse de ti y divertirse con tu angustia.

Tsurara apretó los puños por sobre la mesa, enfadada— ¿Y cuál es la relación? —preguntó, intentando negarse la posible conexión que surcó por su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no tocas la superficie de ambas cartas y te das cuenta por ti misma? —expresó el Kappa. Tsurara le miró indecisa, pero regresó a ver los papeles sobre la mesa y posó un dedo en ambos trozos.

El papel amarillo, arrugado y vacio de letras, se escribió solo, mostrando una letra legible, con una ligera marca en las esquinas. La primera carta que Amezo depositó en la mesa mostró un mensaje claro.

_He venido a divertirme, ven a buscarme._

Y en ambas cartas, el mismo símbolo se presentaba la forma de un crisantemo. Los ojos de la de cabellos negros se ensombrecieron ante la afirmativa de sus suposiciones.

— Quién mandó la carta, es también responsable del genocidio. Y su verdadero objetivo es únicamente destruirte a ti.

_¿Cuánto más mi secreto podrá ser sólo… un secreto?_

Se mantuvo callada por varios minutos analizando con toda la calma que pudo reunir, alguna estrategia para avanzar más pasos que su enemigo. Su poder de ataque era claramente muy peligroso, matar a centenares de youkais inocentes por puro placer era el límite de lo retorcido.

Un poder de ataque tan grande, casi comparable al de un Hyakki Yakou.

— ¿Hay mas mensajes? — preguntó. Amezo le negó con la cabeza.

— Es el único que hayamos.

— Chicos, ¿les importaría ir por Ryoga y Saito? Hay un mensaje que deseo hacerles llegar sin usar ninguna habilidad de por medio —pidió, notando las curiosas miradas de los ninjas de Toono.

Awashima y Amezo se vieron confundidos, podían cumplir el pedido de la Yuki Onna sin problemas, quizás tardarían un poco hallándolos pero no sería nada complicado. Volvieron a preguntarle a la Yuki Onna si realmente estaba bien y ella se limitó a agradecerles. Salieron después de la residencia, dejándola sola mientras esperaba a que Rikuo e Itaku volvieran de los arreglos por el incidente en las Ogazawara.

— Voy a proteger mi felicidad, cueste lo que me cueste.

Sus palabras resuenan en la tenue luz naranja de la tarde, acercando la noche a cada minuto que pasaba. Se acercó al armario donde guardó algunos artículos de necesidad que trajo desde Nishikigoi. Rebuscó en una pequeña caja llena de notas, documentos y algunos recordatorios sobre su distrito.

Extrajo una agenda mediana de cuero azul, pasó las páginas llenas de escritos y encontró pronto la información que necesitaba. Tomó un estuche donde entre pañuelos encontró un celular. Marcó el número encontrado en la agenda y se acercó a la salida de la habitación, salió y mirando el cielo tenuemente obscurecido, esperó que contestaran.

— No esperaba tu llamada —respondió la voz a través del celular.

— No esperaba hacerla hasta que fuera realmente necesario —contestó con la voz apagada.

Los ojos de Tsurara se iluminaron de nostalgia y tras tomar un largo suspiro, procedió a hablar.

— Necesito que regreses, por favor.

Y en dos segundos, obtuvo su respuesta.

— Será como tú desees.

Tsurara cerró los ojos apesumbrada por su respuesta. Escuchó el corte de la llamada y se apoyó contra la puerta de la habitación, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo de madera. Miró la pantalla del teléfono y eliminó la reciente llamada hecha. Se detuvo a pensar los acontecimientos del día por un buen rato, tantas cosas y tan rápido, definitivamente era algo por lo cual estresarse.

_Rikuo… Si te dijera todo lo que he hecho este tiempo, ¿qué me dirías? _

_Tú… ¿me rechazarías?_

_Tú…. ¿me abandonarías? ¿Estarías decepcionado de mí? ¿Dejarías de amarme?_

_Eso… es mi mayor temor. Es la razón por la cual tengo tanto miedo de confesar la verdad._

El Tercero regresó junto a Itaku varias horas después, preocupado por las situaciones que se desarrollaron en las cercanías del territorio atacado. Se sentía brutalmente burlado, el enemigo que atacó a aquellas personas sin duda fue un genio y psicópata total.

— _¿A cuánto ascienden las bajas? —preguntó, reunido con Kurotabou, Ao y muchos líderes de clanes de zonas aledañas a la siniestrada. Itaku observaba desde la puerta de la habitación en silencio, asombrado por la rapidez con la que el Tercero ordenaba y organizaba a todos sus subordinados._

— _Hasta ahora sólo hemos podido identificar a 647 víctimas, pero temo que puedan llegar a ser más de setecientas en las próximas horas, Supremo Comandante —explicó un oni, en una reverencia._

— _Kuro y Ao, ustedes buscaran sospechosos entre los líderes de los clanes y las líneas de mando que colindan por la zona —ordenó rápido._

— _¡Pe-Pero Señor, eso sería una falta de respeto! —argumentó un viejo youkai con máscara de miko. Rikuo giró a verlo, sin mucho interés._

— _No permitiré que un asesino ande en mis filas, no importa si debo buscar por todo Japón, encontrare al culpable y le haré pagar el osar atentar contra los principios del Clan. ¿Ha quedado claro?_

_La voz severa y fría le trajo una onda de terror puro al pobre youkai, quién con un enérgico "como usted ordene" regresó a su puesto y se mantuvo en silencio por el resto de la reunión._

— _Díganle a Kuromaru que se contacte conmigo, necesito que lleve un mensaje a todos los clanes aliados lo más rápido posible._

— _¡Entendido, Supremo Comandante! —respondieron al asinino ambos monjes, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon de la habitación._

_El Kamaitachi miró con sumo interés como Rikuo escribía y analizaba diversos mapas del territorio Nura y Houkou una y otra vez. Los pocos youkais que se acercaban indecisos se iban tras recibir diversas órdenes de parte del castaño, sin prestar importancia al hecho de que esté en su figura humana. Las horas pasaron y finalmente, tras seis horas extenuante trabajo el de cabellos blancos detuvo su trabajo._

— _Deberías comer algo, son casi las once y ni siquiera lograste almorzar —dijo, viendo como el ahora youkai se apoyaba contra el borde de la puerta—. Rikuo ¿me estas escuchando, imbécil?_

_Las palabras de Itaku no rozaron siquiera los oídos de Rikuo, estaba demasiado preocupado y pendiente de otros asuntos como para escuchar las quejas de su amigo respecto a su falta de atención. Los asesinatos a manos de un enemigo desconocido y potencialmente peligroso. _

— _No tengo razones para seguir aquí, regresaré a buscar a Amezo y Awashima —dijo, harto de intentar por varios minutos de ganar la atención del Nura._

— _Itaku —le llamó su amigo, evitando que se fuera de la habitación._

— _¿Qué? —exclamó fastidiado._

— _Tú lo notaste también, ¿no? Por eso la estabas mirando esta mañana —contestó, fijando su mirada rubí en los ojos del youkai._

— _No sé de que hablas —respondió, ignorando el tema._

— _¿En serio? La verdad, es que creo que también viste lo pálida que estaba Tsurara esta mañana. ¿No te parece extraño?_

— _Quizás sea por la carta, supongo que ha de haberle chocado enterarse tan rápido —contestó, sin mostrar interés en el asunto._

— _Yo también quiero pensar eso._

Itaku comenzó a tener sus sospechas de que el Nura podría notar el secreto de la Oikawa, Rikuo podría estar muy enamorado de la Yuki Onna, e incluso eso podría bloquear su vista a muchas posibilidades, pero también, abría sus ojos a detalles que otros no notarían a simple vista.

_Yuki Onna, Rikuo podría convertirse en tu peor enemigo si lo desea. La persona a la que más deseas proteger, es de quien más te debes cuidar._

Entraron a la residencia, notando unos ligeros ronquidos provenientes de la cocina. Se acercaron curiosos, notando la graciosa escena del par de youkais de Toono tendidos sobre el suelo, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Ambos tienen una manta encima y una almohada en la cual apoyarse.

— Tsch —musitó avergonzado el kamitachi. Rikuo se adelantó, tomando un papel que estaba al lado de dos platos de comida envueltos en plástico.

— Tsurara dejó comida para los dos, dice que no pudo lograr que durmieran en la habitación de huéspedes así que los dejo aquí. –explicó, mostrando la nota al de ojos marrones—. Bueno, te veré mañana, buenas noches.

— Oí, espera un segundo…

Las palabras de Itaku no llegaron a oídos de Rikuo, ya que este había salido presuroso de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal. El joven de Toono dio una mirada de reojo a sus compañeros, sumidos en los brazos de Morfeo, tomó el pote de comida y se retiró a descansar.

Rikuo corrió la puerta del dormitorio, se adentró a oscuras a la habitación y notó la esbelta figura de la mujer de la nieve dormida entre las sabanas. Se acercó a paso lento, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para incomodar el sueño de su pareja.

— ¿Rikuo? —exclamó somnolienta desde la cama, observando la silueta obscurecida de su marido. Él se acercó más hacia ella, sentándose en el costado de la cama—. ¿Ya has comido? Prepare la cena y el deje en la cocina.

Las indicaciones de Tsurara quedaron como un eco en el aire, se sentó en la cama al verlo callado y con la mirada sombría, extendió su mano y preguntó con cuidado— ¿Cómo te sientes? Puedes decirme…

Los ojos rubí encontraron los dorados brillantes de su amada, hallaron el refugio seguro entre sus brazos, el calor maternal y amoroso de una pareja, el equilibrio moral que en momentos tan delicados necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su mujer, recostó su cabeza contra su pecho y se dejó contra el de ella. Tsurara lo acomodó a un lado de la cama, sin soltar su abrazo, removió con facilidad sus ropas y por unos cortos minutos, se separó para ayudarle a ponerse una yukata más cómoda para dormir.

— Tsurara, respecto a la carta…

— Estaba emocionada por nuestro viaje a Osaka que cuando llegó la carta, una parte de mi pensó que sería mejor no mostrártela. Fui egoísta, perdón —dijo arrepentida, recostándose junto al Tercero dentro de la mullida cama.

Rikuo se refugió de vuelta en su pecho, dejándose mimar por los dedos de su amada, que recorrían en una caricia reconfortante su larga cabellera blanca. El miedo y la duda lo habían consumido de manera rápida y voraz en apenas un día. La paz por la que sacrificó tanto parecía volverse polvo entre sus dedos, todo el tiempo invertido, todos los acuerdos y las molestias ocurridas; todo pendiendo de un hilo.

— Lo atrapare, no dejaré que haga esto —dijo convencido. Levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro de la Yuki Onna—. Iremos a Osaka, no dejare que esto nos impida estar juntos.

Tsurara tomó su rostro, se acercó, plantó un profundo beso en sus labios, y volvió a retomar las caricias maternales— Estoy segura de que lo harás Rikuo.

Minutos más tarde, la dama de las nieves había vuelto a caer en los sueños largos, agotada por el difícil día que tuvo que atravesar. Rikuo, aún despierto, la acomodo entre sus brazos, observándola con cuidado y concentración.

En momentos difíciles siempre confiaría en ella, Tsurara seria la mujer en cuyos brazos buscaría paz, pero… aún con todas esas emociones claras, no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Quizás su esposa no lo había notado, o creyó que él no lo haría, pero desde hacía varias semanas había descubierto un comportamiento extraño en ella, ligeros patrones poco comunes en ella.

Las pocas ocasiones en que la había visto, debido a sus apretadas agendas, pudo ver cambios en su estado de ánimo de un momento a otro, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa alegre; pero apenas la perdía de vista un segundo, después de volver a fijar su mirada en ella, podía notar miedo y angustia en sus ojos.

No tenía mucho sentido preguntarle por ello, pues siempre se le escapaba diciendo que era cosa del estrés, o que él lo estaba imaginando. Otras veces pudo notar leves cicatrices en su cuerpo, marcas de heridas recientemente curadas. Le preguntaba que le pasó, y siempre decía– Estuve entrenando con los Arawashi, la cicatriz se irá pronto. Apenas y es un rasguño.

Para él, aquellas marcas parecían multiplicar o reaparecer, no se lo dijo, no lo mencionó de nuevo. Y aún así tenía la costumbre de esperar a que ella cayera dormida para poder observar con cuidado más marcas en su cuerpo. El color de su piel se tornaba pálido en ocasiones, sus manos parecían temblar, su cuerpo se encontraba más débil y ella, jamás, le explico por qué.

Por ello le había pedido a Zen que le hiciera un examen de rutina para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y el resultado que este le dio fue que la Yuki Onna tenía un alto nivel de estrés y cansancio debido a sus miles de tareas dentro de la Casa Principal y en su distrito.

No obstante, algo muy dentro le decía que algo no era cierto, que la situación de la de ojos dorados no por un simple cansancio, o por el estrés.

Algo dentro le decía que… su amada le ocultaba cosas.

— ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Tsurara sería incapaz.

Regresó a verla y se acomodó a su lado, dejando de lado sus confusiones. Era imposible, su mente estaba exagerando y suponiendo demasiado.

El golpe incesante de la puerta le despertó, se levantó de la cama y notó que Tsurara seguía dormida a su lado. Se acomodó el haori y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

— ¡Nura-kun! —gritó el de melena negra al otro lado de la puerta, agitado. Tenía ropas ligeras, una chaqueta encima y bajo el brazo traía su inseparable computadora portátil— ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Es urgente!

— ¿Kiyotsugu-kun? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y llevando al humano a una habitación contigua.

— Le pedí a Nurarihyon-san que me dijera dónde estabas y me mandó con un grupo hasta aquí —explicó nervioso. Abrió su laptop y la prendió sobre el suelo, jalando al castaño para que se fijara en la pantalla—. ¡Necesito mostrarte algo!

— Kiyotsugu-kun estas demasiado nervioso…

— Hace dos días por la tarde, todos los noticieros informaron de que cincuenta y tres presos fueron hallados muertos dentro de sus celdas. Al principio creí que no tendría nada que ver con youkais ni nada por el estilo, pero… luego esto se extendió por la red.

Rikuo observó atento el movimiento rápido de Kiyotsugu sobre las teclas, hasta abrir una página con un gran título en ella.

"_Asesinato en las prisiones" _

— ¿Qué demonios? —musitó, observando la grotescas fotos en la pagina.

Una tras otra, las fotos despliegan los desmembrados cuerpos de humanos, regados por las habitaciones, la sangre salpicada en las paredes, las facciones aterradas en los rostros de los fallecidos.

— Jaqueé la página apenas la vi, porque… hay algo extraño en ella.

Hizo mella en una imagen, un crisantemo rojo sobre la cama, a un lado del cuerpo de un prisionero.

— En todas las habitaciones dejaron crisantemos rojos, y en las paredes hay una escritura extraña. Cuando le pregunté a Keikain-san por ella, me dijo que era escritura youkai.

Rikuo notó claramente la escritura al hacer un acercamiento a la imagen, en la pared, escrito con sangre, los símbolos relucían junto a la figura de un oni.

— Significa "Destronar" y la figura al lado hace referencia al gobernante actual. Nura-kun… estas escrituras fueron hechas al mismo tiempo de los asesinatos, en todas las habitaciones simultáneamente. Un youkai esta tras de los humanos.

— ¿De dónde vienen las imágenes?— preguntó, tenso.

— La dirección web fue truncada y no se puede localizar el servidor de quién lo hizo, por el número de visitas apenas un grupo menor de personas lo ha visto, y la prensa no posee esta información tampoco —explicó, buscando entre sus archivos—. Nura-kun… vine aquí porque tengo el presentimiento de que quién hizo esto va mas allá de tu posición entre los youkais.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, revolviendo sus cabellos en busca de calma.

— Escucha con atención… —indicó, presionando el botón de inicio a una grabación.

Una melodía suave de flauta comenzó a escucharse, junto al sonido de unos pasos pesados. Unos compas suaves, pesados, tenebrosos y fríos. La piel del castaño se encogió ante la melodía, trasmitía una sensación de terror y ansias de matar muy profundas y terroríficas.

Apenas un par de minutos, y el jadeo de alguien se escucho por entre la música. Una respiración agitada, jadeante casi moribunda.

— **¡Ayuda…! ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!**

El grito aterrado de una mujer se escuchó a través de la melodía, un jadeo contaste y luego, el golpe seco de un cuerpo al caer, acompañado por el compas de la música. Rikuo escuchó el sonido de unos pasos tras suyo, volteó a ver a su pareja abrir la puerta de la habitación con una expresión nerviosa, llena de temor.

— Tsurara…

— ¡Detenlo! ¡No le escuches! —gritó, corriendo hacia el castaño.

Y el golpe de un tambor dejó escuchar una voz masculina en la grabación.

— **Un juguete menos y voy por ti… **

Rikuo sujetó a la Yuki Onna, quién en media carrera trastabillo mareada, y cayó desmayada entre los brazos de su esposo.

— **Mi nueva dama… ¡Yuki Onna!**

El iris del Tercero volteó hacia la computadora, asombrados por la mención que hizo y la reciente recaída de su esposa.

— **¡Humanos o ayakashi, mataremos a todos! ¡Y me quedaré con mi preciado regalo!**

* * *

><p><strong>BRSuki: <strong>Ok, creo que esta vez lo revisé muy rápido debido a que tenía más tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó la revisión. La historia se está poniendo interesantísima; Lonely está haciendo un excelente trabajo, ¿a que sí? En fin. Los adoro. Pronto actualizaré "Deseando por que nieve"… ¡Espérenlo!

**NALonely: **¡Esto si que es tiempo record! En menos de cuanto… calculando unas ¿diez horas? O incluso menos, mi adorada beta reader ya me había mandado la corrección hecha y derecha de este capítulo. ¡Aplausos para ti Suki90!. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización tanto como yo cuando la escribo, al principio pensaba dejar a nuestro "indeseado" enemigo en lo oculto, pero me deje llevar por las contradicciones de una personalidad macabra, retorcida y que cambie de tácticas sin importarle las consecuencias. Tuvimos la pequeña aparición de los de Toono listos para salvar el día, pero gracias a el inesperado aviso por la red ahora Rikuo está consciente de que van tras la Yuki-Onna, ¿Qué hará? ¿Quién es nuestro misterioso enemigo? Y… ¿Kazuma aparecerá pronto? Todo eso y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos w , cuídense mucho queridos lectores. Próximamente publicare la continuación de "Deslealtad", gracias a que entrare a mis únicas tres semanas de vacaciones. =D


	4. Estrategia

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

―Diálogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes _

_**Cap.3: Estrategia**_

― Uhm…

― ¡Rikuo-sama! ¡Rikuo-sama! ¡Yuki-Onna ha despertado! ― exclamó―. ¡Venga rápido!

El llamado alegre de Kejourou traspasó las paredes de la mansión Nura con facilidad hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones. Dentro, los rangos más altos de los clanes aliados a los Nura mantenían un duro planeamiento de búsqueda, marcando espacios y comentando entre todos sobre la situación que afrontaba el Clan.

El Tercero detuvo su charla estratégica, lanzó el mapa que tenía en las manos sin importarle mucho como volaron las decenas de piezas y señales que antes tardaron tanto marcar; ahora solo quería ver a su esposa despierta, salió despedido azotando la puerta y corrió bajo la guía de la emocionada voz de Kejourou . En la sala de reuniones varias gotas de comprensión y suspiros hicieron acto de aparición ante la "huida" del Supremo Comandante.

― Fu… Nura-sama se ve muy impaciente ― comentó Asajikabara no Kijo con una risa graciosa.

― Espero lo disculpen ― dijo Kurotabou, recogiendo los papeles y apuntes que Rikuo había lanzado por los aires antes―. Yuki-Onna lleva ya semana y media sin despertar, el Supremo Comandante está muy preocupado por su salud.

― ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Está enferma? ― preguntó otro de los líderes.

Shoei se adelantó entre la fila― Ella fue atacada por nuestro desconocido enemigo cuando un informante trajo pistas a Rikuo-sama, no ha despertado desde entonces sin importar las medicinas y cuidados que se le administraron ―aclaró.

Las decenas de aliados se miraron entre ellos, comenzando a susurrar ante la explicación de Shoei. Desde que se enteraron de la masacre por el comunicado masivo del Tercero, todos y cada uno de los clanes pasó por una exhaustiva revisión para encontrar a los responsables. Al principio, la mayoría se sentía ofendido por la falta de confianza; no obstante, el mismo Nura Rikuo pidió las disculpas respectivas por sus bruscas maniobras de búsqueda.

Más de uno supuso que estaba muy angustiado. El hecho de ir y asesinar tantos youkais como si nada era un riesgo alto para la armonía que se vivía desde la derrota de Abe no Seimei, el hecho de que un grupo con tanto poder se ocultara de la vista de más de la mitad de Japón solo aumentaba el grado de peligrosidad del adversario.

― Rikuo está muy estresado por la situación. Este grupo de asesinos ha de haber huido rumbo al Norte, fuera de nuestros dominios ―comentó Zen, dirigiendo la reunión en ausencia de Rikuo.

― Pero es imposible, controlamos casi todas las prefecturas de Japón si incluimos al Clan Houkou. ¿Cómo pasar por todos esos lugares sin ser vistos? ―intervino Ao.

― Puede que no vengan del sur ―especificó Kurotabou.

― ¿Vienen del Norte? ¿De Hokkaido? ― inquirió Shoei―. Nee-san comentó que los Houkou jamás intentaron expandirse en esa dirección desde su primera generación.

Ao se acomodo un poco― Ahora que lo dices, Kurama Tengu dijo que tampoco pudieron contactar con los clanes de esas zonas, dijo que parecían ser un montón de grupos pequeños esparcidos sin jerarquías ni contactos entre ellos.

Ya iba recordando todo lo dicho por el Tengu de los Houkou, en sus conversaciones esporádicas habían comentado sobre el crecimiento de los clanes y su avanzado desarrollo. El Tengu aclaró la trágica historia de los predecesores al amo Kazuma, incluso les mostro los archivos ocultos que relacionaban a la Yuki-Onna a todo el conflicto. Para Aotabou, Kurotabou y el mismo Rikuo, presentes en la visita al clan aliado, fue un gran shock. Ni en sus peores pesadillas pensaron que el amable y de vez en cuando aniñado líder hubiera pasado por tanta desgracia; matar a su propio padre por el asesinato de sus parientes, reclamar el liderazgo del grupo y, al final, hacerlo crecer por el remordimiento. Todo era una tragedia sacada del más horrible cuento.

En la mente de ambos subordinados se quedo grabada la sonrisa de Rikuo, quién dijo sentir mucha más empatía por el Houkou. Ni el mismo Nura se creía capaz de tal barbaridad, él jamás mataría a su amado padre, ni aunque cometiera el más amargo crimen.

― Sí son solo grupos de clanes deberían haber conquistado esas zonas. No tiene sentido ―dijo Hitotsume entre caladas a su pipa.

― Lo importante es abrir la posibilidad de que el enemigo puede estar en uno de los territorios con lo que no hay alianzas. La posibilidad de que se deba a un ataque interno entre nosotros es descartada ―afirmó Zen, apoyando su mano sobre el mapa―. Ahora tendremos que abrirnos lugar al Norte, fuera de nuestros terrenos hay ocho prefecturas sin supervisión. Tendremos que expandir la búsqueda por la frontera con los Houkou, es la única alternativa.

― Fukushima y Yamagata están justo en el límite, el problema es que Niigata es terreno de alianza; solo realizamos comercio con los clanes residentes allí. Esa ruta es riesgosa en caso de un encuentro, no podremos ir hacia Yamagata directamente ―interrumpió Kuromaru, sentado justo al lado de Zen en reemplazo de su padre como líder de los Karasu Tengu.

― Tendremos que ir por los Houkou, sus terrenos en Ibaraki y Tochigi nos darán el acceso directo a Fukushima, los miembros de Karasu enviarán un mensaje para ver las condiciones en la frontera, mientras recomiendo posponer está reunión hasta nuevo aviso ―finalizó Zen, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida―. Cuando hable con el Tercero sobre este nuevo plan estarán informados.

Los demás jefes de clanes asintieron, conversando más relajados en la habitación. Varios decidieron irse, dejando apenas a unos veinte youkai en la habitación. Kurotabou ayudaba junto a Shoei a atender a los líderes aliados hasta su partida de la casa principal, Kejourou apareció unos minutos después con alimentos y bebidas para los invitados. Cuando todo término el monje salió a descansar a su habitación, pensando durante el trayecto sobre el enemigo que se avecinaba sobre el grupo, seguido del joven youkai con máscara de miko.

― ¿Sucede algo Shoei-sama? ―preguntó, deteniéndose para verlo.

El mencionado se tensionó al verse descubierto y bajo la cabeza― Algo me preocupa ―contestó.

― ¿Tiene que ver con la reunión de hace rato? ¿O es por la participación de tu clan?

El rubio asintió con nerviosismo, para su clan era la primera ocasión que se uniría al frente enemigo como parte de la fuerza de ataque principal en el Clan Nura; posición de la cual solo los más antiguos como Ao, Kurotabou y Kubinashi se vieron premiados de dirigir.

― En realidad es un poco de ambos ―aclaró―. Nee-san ya me había comentado antes sobre los Houkou y sus terrenos en el centro de Japón, pero los comentarios que recuerdo sobre el Norte me inquietan.

― ¿Comentarios? ¿Yuki-Onna te dijo algo sobre esos territorios? ―cuestionó el monje.

El rubio removió sus cabellos, indeciso― Ella no, lo escuché de mi padre hace mucho tiempo, en una ocasión que le pregunté por Setsura-san.

― ¿Setsura? ¿La madre de Tsurara? Eso es muy extraño, hasta donde se sabe las conexiones de Setsura fueron las que crearon lazos con el clan Houkou ―analizó―. Puede que tuviera conocidos más allá de Tokio cuando estuvo con ellos.

― Eso pensé al principio, sin embargo mi padre dijo algo diferente.

― ¿Diferente?

El joven líder tragó duro― Dijo que Setsura-san huyó del Norte por que había grandes peligros allí, no sé si se refería a los youkai o a otra cosa, pero puede que sea la misma razón por la que los Houkou se rehúsan a expandirse en dicha dirección.

― Puede que tengas razón, lo mejor será esperar a reunirnos con Kurama Tengu y obtener respuestas sobre ese tema; mientras intenta no agobiarte, tenemos que mantener la calma en momentos tan críticos como este ―aconsejó―. Hablare más tarde con Rikuo-sama sobre eso, ve a descansar.

El líder del Clan Hihi asintió y se marchó más relajado luego de haberle comunicado sus preocupaciones a Kurotabou. El monje por su lado regresó a su habitación, dándole un intervalo más de tiempo a Rikuo antes de soltarle los progresos que se decidieron en la reunión.

Ya llevaba más de una hora en espera, repasaba cada uno de los acontecimientos del último mes, exactamente desde el aniversario de bodas del Tercero las cosas se habían revuelto demasiado. Rikuo apareció muy asustado en la posada donde el Clan Nura se quedó a pasar la noche durante el festival de celebración, Yuki-Onna estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, uno de los amigos humanos del Amo y los miembros de Toono estaban justo detrás, con una expresión no muy linda en la cara.

En aquella ocasión creyó ver a Nura Rihan reflejado en su heredero, tenía la misma expresión del día después de la desaparición de la fallecida Otome.

― _¿Rikuo-sama? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _

― _¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Dónde está Zen! ―preguntó exaltado―. ¡Kuro! ¡Dónde está Zen!_

― _Hmm… Zen-sama no está aquí, dejó el festival pasada la medianoche, debe de estar a mitad de camino rumbo a la Casa Principal ―respondió nervioso―. ¿Yuki-Onna está bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?_

_El Wakagashi pasó de él, entró a una de las habitaciones más cercanas y recostó a Tsurara en ella. Los miembros de Toono le siguieron, Itaku se sentó al lado de Tsurara mientras los otros dos se mantuvieron de pie en una esquina. _

― _Sigue cayendo ―dijo Itaku, con la mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer de las nieves―. Una hora a lo mucho, debemos conseguir tratamiento rápido. _

― _Reúnan youki a su alrededor para disminuir la perdida ―indicó―. Kiyotsugu, haz una barrera en la habitación para condensar la energía, llama a mi casa y habla con el abuelo también, necesito saber si Zen ya ha llegado. _

_Las órdenes se cumplieron con rapidez, muy al desconcierto del monje youkai, quién seguía sin saber que estaba pasando con la esposa del Tercero. La noche anterior se veía radiante, muy a diferencia del rostro pálido y adolorido que tenía ahora. _

― _Rikuo-sama… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Yuki-Onna se encuentra bien? ― preguntó preocupado. El Nura se volteó hacia él, con una muestra clara de enojo―. ¿Rikuo-sama?_

― _Fue atacada. Apresúrate y despierta a todos, los quiero listos ahora mismo ―demandó con fuerza―. ¡Rápido! _

― _¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡A la orden! ―respondió Kuro asustado, corriendo hacia las habitaciones contiguas para despertar a sus compañeros. _

_La primera habitación era la de Aotabou, pero al abrirla se percató de que la cama estaba vacía y no había señales de que hubiera pasado ahí la noche. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía idea de cómo llegó a dormir a la suya, lo más seguro era que se quedará borracho en el bar de la posada._

_Detrás suyo Rikuo veía con muy mala cara la habitación vacía de su subordinado. El estaba al extremo de preocupado y necesitaba a sus subordinados trabajando en ese mismo instante. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para esperar que cada uno de los miembros de la casa se limpiara las legañas y viniera a apoyarlo. _

― _¿Dónde están? ―preguntó irritado, luego de ver la cara de desconcierto de Kuro al encontrar todas las habitaciones vacías. _

― _Eh… Deben de estar en el bar de la posada ―respondió avergonzado―. ¡Iré por ellos! ― exclamó, siendo detenido por la mano del Supremo Comandante que le tomó por la ropa. _

― _Yo iré, asiste en lo que Itaku te diga. Es una orden ―dijo, jalando al monje hacia atrás y dirigiéndose a la posada donde estaban sus subordinados._

_Inmediatamente se metió en la habitación donde estaban los aliados de Toono, la barrera lo repelió como un mosquito ni bien quiso poner un pie adentro, lazándolo unos metros por el aire hasta estrellarse contra la pared. _

― _Disculpa, no sabía que ibas a entrar ―se disculpo Kiyo, desvaneciendo la barrera por un momento―. Puedes entrar ―indicó, volviendo a su meditación. _

_Kurotabou se puso de pie en el acto, pasando del descuido del humano. Órdenes eran órdenes, y ahora debía ayudar a su maestro hasta que le dijeran lo contrario. _

― _Rikuo-sama me ha enviado, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? ―preguntó, observando a Itaku con las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Tsurara―. ¿Qué está sucediendo? _

_El Kamaitachi le miró sin moverse de su posición― Su youki está descendiendo a niveles críticos, por ahora tenemos que insertar más youki en su sistema hasta que encontremos una cura para lo que tiene ―respondió, volviendo a concentrarse en transmitir su youki dentro del cuerpo de la de cabellos negros―. Ve a la esquina, junto a Amezo y Awashima, junta tanto youki como te sea posible, mientras más densa sea la cantidad de youki en la atmosfera menos podrá el youki escapar de su cuerpo. _

_El monje hizo lo indicado, se posicionó al lado de los guerreros de Toono y comenzó a acumular toda su energía tan rápido como podía. Desconocía que pudo llevar a la Yuki-Onna a un estado tan riesgoso de salud, pero no tenía más opción que prestar su ayuda hasta que ella fuera tratada. _

― _¡LEVANTENSE! _

_El estridente grito lo sacó de concentración, sin duda era la voz del amo Rikuo y por el tonito ya debía de haber encontrado a sus subordinados en el deplorable estado que los dejaba el alcohol. Como fuera que llegó a su habitación se sentía afortunado, de solo imaginar la cara del resto de los miembros Nura ya se le ponían los pelos de punta. _

― _¡HE DICHO QUE SE LEVANTEN, MALDICIÓN!_

_Pudo ver la puerta y la mesa principal de la posaba volar por los aires, junto a un grupo de youkais que parecían seguir durmiendo sobre ella. Las exclamaciones de susto, asombro y terror resonaron por toda la habitación. El miedo enfadado del líder Nura rodeaba toda la posada, siendo detenido por la barrera espiritual del humano fanático._

― _¡QUIERO A TODOS EN EL PRIMER PISO AHORA! ¡CORRAN! _

_Supuso, muy acertado, que el Supremo Comandante tenía una cara muy terrorífica en ese momento, pues todos sus adormilados compañeros aparecieron en fila india frente a la habitación donde él se encontraba. Todos estaban a medio vestir y con el olor profundo a sake despidiendo de la piel, cosa que no agradaba para nada al tercer heredero._

― _¡Rikuo! ― llamó el Kamaitachi desde dentro―. ¡Ven aquí rápido! _

_El castaño entró corriendo a la habitación, seguido de cerca por Kejourou y los subordinados más cercanos. _

― _¡Yuki-Onna! ¿Qué ha pasado? ― preguntó asustada la youkai cabellera―. Se ve muy pálida. _

― _Explicaciones luego ―contestó el de Toono, juntando los dientes en una expresión de cansancio―. Sus niveles de youki siguen bajando, no logró estabilizarla, necesitamos un doctor ahora. _

― _Ya envié a Kuromaru por Zen, tardaran horas en llegar ―respondió el Nura, analizando el estado de su pareja. _

_El kamitachi soltó maldiciones en voz baja al entender la situación― Su youki no aguantará hasta entonces, tendremos que llevarla hasta que encontremos a tu medico en el camino, haz que preparen una movilidad para partir._

― _¡Yo me encargó de eso! ― exclamó Ao, saliendo deprisa en busca de un vehículo para su amo. _

_El Tercero se veía sumamente agobiado por la situación, de sólo ver a Tsurara podía sentir el dolor de la joven al estar en tan complicado estado. Los miembros de Toono estaban igual, se habían levantado al oír tan horrenda grabación, sabían que andaba algo mal en ella, un tipo de maldición o ataque ofensivo camuflado en las palabras. Al llegar a la habitación la Yuki-Onna ya se había desmayado y Rikuo se veía sumamente confundido. _

_El cuerpo helado de la Yuki-Onna entró en un estado de desaceleración, el youki producido por su alma youkai ya no era compatible con su cuerpo e iba descendiendo con el pasar de los minutos, si se llegaba a terminar lo más seguro es que muriera en el acto. Por experiencia en primeros auxilios lo necesario era inyectar youki en el sistema hasta que una medico youkai lograra tratar el desbalance con mayor cuidado. Pero la energía de Itaku estaba agotándose muy rápido._

― _Esto no está funcionando, está succionando más youki del que puedo brindarle. ― se quejó―. Mis niveles de youki restantes no aguantaran más de unos minutos y no podemos cambiar con más de dos personas mientras hacemos esto. _

_El Tercero se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, él la había metido en tremendo lío sin darse cuenta. _

― _Hazte a un lado, Itaku ―pidió. _

_El youkai ninja volteó a verlo, fastidiado― Ni lo intentes, es de día, tu energía en este estado es menor que la mía, en esta forma soy capaz de producir más youki que tú, si cambias conmigo no duraras mucho. _

_Rikuo sonrió― Hazte a un lado, Itaku —insistió, con una mirada decidida. _

_El Kamaitachi negó con la cabeza y removió sus manos de entre el cabello de Tsurara, dándole un espacio al Nura para que la asistiera. _

― _Emite tanto youki como puedas, pero debes de ser consciente de que si el flujo que ingresas a su cuerpo decrece por un solo segundo su estado empeorara ―indicó Itaku―. Sujétala como prefieras, solo asegúrate de estar en contacto directo con su piel y de no moverte mucho. Por el flujo de youki no te preocupes, es similar a cuando realizas "Posesión". _

_El Tercero asintió, se acercó hacia Tsurara y la levantó con los brazos, acomodándola entre sus piernas y con su cabeza recostada en su pecho, se sentó con cuidado y tomó las manos de su esposa, respiró profundo y se concentró para emitir las ondas de miedo. _

_Según vio en Itaku este emitía ondas levemente altas, pero estás lo habían agotado demasiado pronto. Por otro lado, el prefería hacer las cosas más rápido, si las corrientes que Itaku emitió al cuerpo de Tsurara eran medianas en poder y no lograron mejorar su estado, él estaba dispuesto a hacer algo más radical._

_El miedo de su cuerpo comenzó a teñir su cabello de un blanco puro con las puntas ennegrecidas, alargándolo en una caída lisa, diferente al usual estilo alto que siempre se veía. El youki que emitía su cuerpo era mucho más alto que el de Itaku, pero el cuerpo del Nura no presentaba cansancio alguno ante la tarea. _

― _No aguantarás si emites tanto youki, imbécil ―dijo su ex maestro. _

_Rikuo sonrió confiado― Veremos. _

_Desde el punto de vista de Kurotabou y los demás sirvientes de la Casa Principal, su líder mostró un gran progreso. La sola presencia del youki de Rikuo los abrumó de golpe, no sólo por la nueva apariencia, sino también por la sorprendente cantidad de youki que liberaba el Nura. Una esencia youkai tan fuerte no disimulaba ni un atisbo de sangre humana en el castaño. Casi parecía un youkai completo, sin las debilidades de su parte humana, digno de rivalizar con la fuerza del primer comandante en sus mejores años._

_Yuki-Onna presentó mejor semblante ante el cambio de energía, su rostro se relajó y, según parecía, su estado de salud estaba mucho mejor que antes. Rikuo no la soltó ni un segundo, continuo emanando la misma cantidad de energía sin sudar una gota y lo siguió haciendo hasta que, dos horas más tarde, lograron dar con Zen en medio camino. _

_Zen gritó maldiciones a diestra y siniestra cuando atendió a la joven señora Nura, la medicó con todo lo necesario hasta lograr estabilizarla por completo, tras el susto sólo le quedaba descansar hasta recuperar la conciencia. _

_Claro, nadie pensó que tardaría tanto en hacerlo._

El recuerdo no era placentero en lo absoluto, la alegre mañana luego del festival terminó en un griterío por parte del Supremo Comandante y en carreras a toda velocidad para hallar al responsable de tan desagradable evento. Kiyotsugu, más conocido entre los miembros Nura como el "rarito youkai" se convirtió en el punto conexo de las miradas maliciosas de todos en la posada; no sólo por traer el mensaje, lo cual en realidad fue una trampa, sino por ser el único que no recibió un grito esa mañana.

Rikuo era una persona calmada, poco irascible y razonable. No obstante, cuando se metían con su familia se volvía un ogro con feroces dientes y voz autoritaria. Aún en su forma humana su mirada intimidaba, los hacía correr despavoridos a la espera de que se le enfriara la cabeza.

Pero la única cara que el Supremo comandante quería ver era la del responsable, cortada en miles de pedacitos. El Clan Nura alistó sus cosas en un dos por tres y regresaron de vuelta a la Casa Principal, con la Yuki-Onna en mejor estado, lo que quedaba era comenzar la cacería.

Una brutal y drástica cacería.

Rikuo no vaciló en poder de patas arriba hasta al Clan más sensible entre sus alianzas, exigió la presencia de todos y aclaró con total tiranía que él responsable del asesinato de los humanos y su intento de golpe a la paz sería asesinado por sus propias manos de ser necesario. No habría piedad de ningún tipo por sus actos. Sin embargo, con la exhaustiva búsqueda se descubrieron miles de desequilibrios en los clanes aliados, problemas con dinero, mala distribución de beneficios, abuso de poder, etc.; pero ni rastro posible de la amenaza que atacó con anterioridad.

La patrulla paranormal también venía investigando por su lado, pero desde aquel inusual audio las señales de los responsables se desvanecieron en el aire. Se habían esfumado de la vista de tanto youkai como de humanos. Con eso en mente el Tercero prefirió tomar sus precauciones y fortalecer las fronteras de sus territorios, movilizo a sus mejores líderes e incluso informó a los Keikain sobre el acontecimiento, aseguro la seguridad de los pueblos más débiles movilizándolos a zonas más seguras, se aseguró de la lealtad de sus aliados y, en la cumbre de todo, se aseguro de no dejar el lado de su pareja.

Dentro de la casa principal sólo unos pocos conocían el contenido final del audio que puso a Tsurara en tal estado, Rikuo le había confiado a Ao, Kuro, Kubinashi, su abuelo y Shoei la verdad de las intenciones del enemigo. Sin importar el propósito real de sus actos, el hecho de que harían contacto con la dama de las nieves era un hecho confirmado.

― ¿Kurotabou, estás dormido? ― llamó una voz desde la puerta.

El monje corrió la puerta― Kejourou, ¿que necesitas?

― Rikuo-sama ha pedido que vayas a verlo, está en la sala de reuniones con Zen-sama, Ao y Kubinashi ―respondió.

― Ya veo, gracias por avisarme. ¿Yuki-Onna se encuentra mejor?

La castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja― De maravilla, la pobre se ha llevado un tremendo susto cuando le dije que llevaba dormida más de una semana. Rikuo-sama casi se le sale el alma cuando la vio despierta.

― ¿Ya le han contado? ―preguntó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación para caminar por el pasillo, con Kejourou siguiéndolo.

― Rikuo-sama se lo ha explicado, no se los detalles pero Yuki-Onna está muy preocupada. La he dejado con Wakana-sama para que se distraiga un poco ―comentó cabizbaja―. Justo cuando todo salió tan bien en su aniversario, quien se haya metido con nosotros juro que lo asfixiare con mis propias manos hasta que ruegue por piedad ―amenazó fastidiada. Llegaron a la sala de reuniones se hizo a un lado―. Bien, creo que aquí me retiro, buena suerte en la reunión.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones, dejó pasar a Kuro y tras una reverencia regresó a sus tareas en la cocina.

Dentro del cuarto los subordinados permanecían sentados con aire de preocupación y seriedad, todos con obvias caras de confusión. Kurotabou se sentó al lado de Ao, justo frente a Zen, ignorando la pesada aura que rodea a la mayoría.

― Kuro ―llamó Rikuo con seriedad―. Zen ya me ha informado de los arreglos que se hicieron en la reunión, así que te lo preguntare directamente: ¿Crees que nuestro enemigo se encuentra en el Norte? ¿En los terrenos más allá de los Houkou?

El monje levantó la mirada sin vacilar― Es la única posibilidad, Supremo Comandante.

― Es seguro que no es de los nuestros, si ha escapado ese es el único lugar posible al cual pudo ir ―prosiguió Kubinashi, cruzando los brazos―. Debe de estar en una de las ocho prefecturas con las que no poseemos conexiones.

El de cabellos blancos suspiró ante lo dicho, la situación ya se estaba prolongando más de lo necesario.

― Sí el enemigo está al Norte no le daré opción a escapar de nuevo. Este ataque al clan es un grave atentado contra la paz por la que nuestros hermanos caídos dieron la vida y no permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo.

― Espera Rikuo, si lo dices así entonces… ―musitó Zen, notando la determinación en los rubíes ojos de su hermano.

― Atacaremos el Norte ni bien tengamos acceso a los terrenos Houkou ―sentenció el Nura, con un tono agresivo―. Tenemos cuatro días hasta entonces, prepararan a los mejores soldados para defender las fronteras, ustedes se quedarán aquí en caso de que ataquen de nuevo, no puedo arriesgar a los humanos de Ukiyoe ante una amenaza tan grande.

― ¡Espere un momento, Amo! ―exclamó Kubinashi―. Si nosotros nos quedamos aquí eso significa que usted…

― Iré a la cabeza del ataque, escogeré a un grupo de youkais para que me acompañen en mi expedición al Norte, si el enemigo se encuentra allí o no lo averiguaremos con nuestros propios ojos ―afirmó el Nura, sin algún atisbo de duda―. Esta decidido y así se hará, a partir de mañana partirán rumbo a los clanes con mejores guerreros que aún no han sido seleccionados para movilizarlos a las fronteras, los que ya están allí retornaran a proteger a las cabezas de los clanes.

― ¡Pero Amo usted no puede! ¡Es demasiado riesgoso! ―exclamó Ao―. ¡Déjeme acompañarlo, estoy seguro que…!

― No se los he preguntado ―cortó Rikuo―. Ya he tomado la decisión y a ustedes los necesito cuidando el Clan, ¿entendieron? Se quedaran cuidando Ukiyoe, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Kuro y Kubinashi se miraron dubitativos, la necedad en Rikuo no se rompería con sus protestas.

― ¿Estás seguro, Rikuo? ― preguntó Zen, mirando directamente al Tercero―. Si vas con otros líderes en vez de tus guardianes existe el riesgo de que te apuñalen por la espalda.

― Estoy consciente, no obstante eso no cambia mi decisión. El Norte representa un peligro latente para el Clan y los humanos en general, no los dejaré caminar libres de castigo por más tiempo.

El youkai venenoso resopló― ¿Y Yuki-Onna? ¿Ya se lo has dicho? ―cuestionó.

Rikuo tardó en responder, desviando la mirada a un lado― Se lo diré después, por ahora lo mejor será que se recupere. ― respondió, no tan convencido como antes.

― ¿No te estás apresurando? Sé que estás preocupado por el interés que tiene el enemigo en ella, pero ir directo a la boca del lobo es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer.

El de ojos rubí lo miró ofendido― Es porque tiene ese interés que lo estoy haciendo. No esperaré a que mande otro de esos mensajes o se acerque a mi familia, Zen. Ya ha asesinado a cientos de youkais y despareció del mapa, no quiero despertar luego y ver que ha acabado con alguien cercano a nosotros, esperar ya dejo de ser una opción y lo sabes.

― Entiendo como lo estás pensando. No obstante sin nuestro líder somos más vulnerables ante un ataque ―refutó―. Contigo lejos la posibilidad de que seamos atacados crece exponencialmente.

Los demás subordinados sonrieron ante la perspicacia del youkai Zen, ellos podrían refutarle a Rikuo por horas sin hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero cuando Zen entraba en el cuadro los papeles se invertían de manera favorable. Rikuo siempre cedía ante el razonamiento de Zen.

El de mirada rubí se quedó pensando por unos segundos, haciéndoles pensar al resto que por fin habían ganado la discusión.

― Hm, tienes razón, necesitan un líder mientras no estoy ―afirmó Rikuo, poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Significa que desiste de ir al Norte? ― preguntó el rubio esperanzado, Rikuo le miró con una sonrisa.

― Para nada― respondió, abriendo la puerta de la sala. ― Puedes pasar, llegaste en el momento justo.

El Tercero dio paso al solemne líder Gyuuki, quién se mostraba más que complacido de poder ayudar al amo pese a su retiro de las filas de batalla.

― Se que necesitan un líder así que Gyuuki los dirigirá en mi ausencia, el viejo vendrá también así que estarán a salvo. ¿Cierto, Gyuuki? ―preguntó confiado, dándole unas palmadas en el hombre al serio youkai.

Los ojos afilados y fríos del youkai de Umerakuen no mostraron incomodidad ante la simpatía de Rikuo.

― Por supuesto, me aseguraré de mantener el Clan Nura a salvo a costa de mi vida, Supremo Comandante.

La respuesta congeló a los presentes de pies a cabeza. Rikuo ya había previsto la manipulación de Zen y reaccionó en respuesta, con alguien tan experimentado como Gyuuki no habría manera de negarse al plan del peliblanco.

― Bien, si todo está claro es todo por esta noche. Hablaremos mañana para asignarles sus tareas, buenas noches a todos.

Y sin más que decir la figura victoriosa de Rikuo se esfumó de la sala, dejando a los subordinados con la tétrica presencia de Gyuuki al frente.

― ¿A ti te parece buena idea? ¿No es ingenuo de su parte ir de frente con el enemigo? ― cuestionó Zen al peliverde. Este sólo se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

― Aunque el poder del enemigo es formidable no podemos olvidar que el Supremo Comandante fue el que derrotó al Nue, desde entonces su poder a crecido a niveles mucho mayores que el de Rihan-sama, o inclusive el de Nurarihyon. Tengo confianza en que la expedición a esas tierras desconocidas terminará con este asunto de una vez por todas.

El gesto en el rostro de Zen demuestra alivio ante sus palabras, de cierto modo, aunque le disguste un poco la idea, Rikuo ya no necesita de alguien que le cuide las espaldas.

* * *

><p>La espesura de las mantas no permite ver con facilidad la silueta que se oculta entre ellas, rodeando la cama hay un sin número de revistas, periódicos y papeles tirados por todo espacio posible, las paredes están pegadas con diferentes recortes de noticias y uno que otro dibujo extraño de sellos y demonios.<p>

― ¡Oi! ¡Ya despierta, el carruaje está por llegar y deberás presentarte en la corte! ― exclamó una voz desde la puerta―. ¡Oi!

El ser que se esconde bajo las mantas se remueve ante el ruido, levantándose por entre todo el desastre hasta lograr llegar a la puerta, la abre y nota la diminuta figura de un niño de afilados ojos dorados y piel canela mirar en su dirección, como esperando.

― ¿Se ha despertado? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Se le necesita en la corte en quince minutos, por favor no demore! ―indicó el niño―. ¡Es todo, lo esperan en la corte! ― finalizó, corriendo hacia de vuelta a los pasillos, dejando al recién despertado ser en el marco de la puerta.

El largo cabello gris platinado que llega hasta el piso se mezcla un poco con el montón de papeles en el piso, se reintegra a la habitación y enciende la luz para observar su reflejo en el único espejo que hay dentro de su "hogar", la pijama que usa como ropa de diario hace injusticia con el tono semi amarillo de su piel , el surco de puntos rojos que surca el extremo derecho de su rostro y desciende por su pecho es visible aún con la poco luz, reflejada en el opaco color chocolate de sus pupilas.

― Rayos, se molestará conmigo aún con las buenas noticias ―se quejó, rebuscando por entre los papeles alguna prenda decente para ponerse. Tras un par de minutos encontró una túnica, unos pantalones y las cintas a juego tiradas por entre sus archivos―. Bien, esto servirá ―dijo con desgano.

Se preparó rápido y comenzó a reunir los papeles necesarios para apaciguar la ira de su superior, si tenía suerte saldría con un par de golpes menores. Salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la corte, encontrando las miradas reprobadoras de varios ancianos en el camino, ya tenía un minuto tarde cuando entró por la puerta y un pie se estampó directamente en su cara, mandándolo a volar junto con todos los papeles que sostenía.

― ¡Llegas tarde! ―se quejó una voz femenina desde el interior―. ¡Espero buenos resultados o te mandare de comida Natsume!

Natsume se levantó entre quejidos, encontrándose con la figura de su superior justo al frente, envuelta en un aura muy enojada.

― U-Un gusto verla de nuevo Selia-sama ― contestó, levantándose para tomar su posición dentro de la corte.

La figura altiva de la señorita de la mansión se ve envuelta en un kimono azul cielo, perfectamente arreglada y lista para comenzar con sus planes. Su piel fría y pálida resalta a combinación de sus orbes azules, brillantes en poder.

― Hmph, será un gusto si me dices lo que quiero oír. Ahora apúrate, tu lentitud me exaspera ―dijo enfadada, volviendo a su asiento.

La corte es una amplia habitación de paredes rojizas, adornadas con telas blancas y flores de todo tipo, en el centro hay un estrado donde están sentados varios ancianos de aspecto sombrío y poco confiable; frente a ellos hay un trono de tonos dorados y rodeado por doncellas que alcanzan frutas, agua y toallas a la fémina soberana.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? ― preguntó enfadada.

Natsume se acercó hasta ella, se puso de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a dar su reporte― Como esperábamos el Clan Nura tiene intenciones de venir al Norte. Su líder, Nura Rikuo, debería estar cerca de sus dominios en un plazo de una semana o menos.

La soberana de cortos cabellos rosados sonrió complacida― Nura Rikuo vendrá, será interesante. ¿Y sobre el otro asunto? ―inquirió, tomando un par de fresas de una de sus doncellas.

― Enviamos al asesor de la corte hace un par de días, estamos a la espera de sus informes ―respondió.

― ¿Enviaste a mi asesor sin mi autorización Natsume?

― Eh… Lamento mucho el atrevimiento Selia-sama… Pero él mismo me pidió ir a investigar y yo no…

― ¡Silencio! ¡La que da las órdenes soy yo! Por esta vez lo dejare pasar pues fue su pedido, pero ni bien escuches de él tráelo inmediatamente ante mi presencia. ―ordenó―. Puedes retirarte.

―Le agradezco.

Natsume salió rápido de la corte, de quedarse un poco más sería comida para las bestias. Dentro de la corte, los ancianos comenzaron a planear junto con la soberana sobre los planes futuros.

― La llegada de Nura Rikuo-san puede ser problemática ―comentó uno de ellos. ―. Sería mejor no presentarse ante él por ahora.

― Esperare por nuestro querido asesor, hasta entonces si Nura Rikuo llega o no hasta aquí lo veremos en ese momento ―respondió.

Los ancianos asintieron, con la decisión que tomó su líder no había forma de contradecirla. Si el asesor llegaba antes de la visita del Nura sería un azar del destino, lo más importante ahora es ver si en su viaje encontraba a sus viejos conocidos, con ellos en sus filas el potencial de su Clan crecía exponencialmente.

― Váyanse, tengo mucho que pensar ―ordenó la de cabello rosado, poniéndose de pie.

Con los ancianos fuera de su recinto Selia se dejó caer sobre su trono, los movimientos que tenía pensado realizar eran inútiles con el viaje del Nura, había predicho un desacuerdo interno en los Nura y la posibilidad de atacar en su momento de debilidad, sin embargo, había subestimado la lealtad de los aliados de Nurarihyon; ninguno de ellos había sucumbido ni un poco ante la traición.

― Resultó ser un adversario más fuerte de lo esperado. Pero sé cual es su debilidad y la explotaré al máximo, es cuestión de tiempo… Cuando esa Yuki-Onna esté en mis manos, ni los Nura ni los Houkou podrán oponerse a mí y tendré a todos los youkai de Japón bajo mi poder.

* * *

><p><strong>NBRSuki: <strong>Al fin actualizó. Seguro que eso es lo que muchos pensaron cuando vieron su fic de nuevo entre las primeras posiciones del fandom en Español. Ah, bueno. Espero que esto les guste. La chica realmente va mejorando; no en narración, porque en eso ya es buena, sino en gramática y puntuación, ya casi no le corrijo demasiado; sólo uno que otro detallito es lo que se le va. Ah, estoy tan orgullosa. Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos~.

**NALonely: **Como Suki-chan ya lo dijo no lo repitire... han sido unos muy largos meses desde que puse el tercer capitulo y ya era hora de ponerme a trabajar este fic tan olvidado. Incluso pensaba ponerlo en pausa por la falta de inspiración, pero bueno, gracias a las palabras alentadoras de mi beta , aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo. Se que muchos estarán perdidos en la historia, por los cual pido disculpas, esta autora se perdió en el limbo de la universidad, la flojera, y las otras secciones del anime . u.u .

Aún asi estoy muy feliz de volver a engancharme con esta serie aunque ya se encuentre en su final, pero igual el mundo del fanfic nos trae nuevas aventuras. Espero que les guste este trabajo tanto como a mi beta y a mí. Un esfuerzo continuo de estas dos chicas RikuTsu para llevarles momentos de felicidad e intriga. Saludos especiales a Citsimsan, Corazon de piedra verde, IvanchooFA , las dos Tsurara y a todos los que siguen mis historias; pronto actualizare Deslealtad que también esta abandonado xD . ¡Cuidense mucho y dejen un review si les gusto, hasta la proxima!


	5. Tabú

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

―Diálogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Cap.4: Tabú**_

**Ciudad de Ukiyoe, 5:03 am. **

El jugo de la manzana se desliza por la barbilla del joven mientras observa con infinita curiosidad la vista de la ciudad frente a él. Las luces apagándose para dar paso al inicio del nuevo día, la helada de la noche remeciendo aún contra la piel del espectador, el sonido de los primeros carros y bicicletas que recorren las calles llama la atención de los ojos dorados, que se deleitan al ver a la gente salir y comenzar sus labores diarias.

Su cuerpo se relaja, recostado de lado justo al borde un alto edificio ejecutivo; un complicado turbante cubre por completo sus cabellos, dejando una piedra con la forma de una cruz colgar con perfección en medio de su frente. Su pecho descubierto se cubre por un lado con seda negra, tan brillante que simula la incrustación de miles de diamantes sobre la piel de su dueño; adornos de plata recubren como una armadura desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, donde se unen a un pantalón ajustado hasta la cadera.

El sirviente detrás del emocionado visitante suspira por enésima vez desde hace tres horas, sin encontrar la misma fascinación por los humanos que su amo parece ver en el lugar.

― Deberíamos irnos ―comentó su acompañante, depositando un nuevo plato de aperitivos junto al que está a medio comer―. Selia-sama notará pronto su ausencia.

― Tsch, no seas aguafiestas Momonosuke ― respondió―. Selia estará bien sin mí en su cama por una temporada, además tengo curiosidad en esta ciudad.

El mencionado mantiene su silencio, acomodando sus ropajes de monje tono ciruela para no mancharse con los alimentos servidos. La cicatriz vertical que surca desde el globo ocular derecho, totalmente ciego, hasta perderse por las ropas a la altura del pecho resplandece al contacto de uno de los primeros rayos de sol. A un lado más alejado, rodeada de moscas y un olor a putrefacción hay una tela con bordados violetas que cubre lo que parece un bulto, atravesado por una filosa nodachi, dejando ver una mano muerta por un lado. La alargada katana se hunde en la tela, el mango cubierto de naranja e hilos dorados que bailan a merced del viento.

― ¿Es la bebida de su agrado, mi señor?

Sus palabras llenan el ambiente, mientras el varón toma un sorbo de la copa que su ayudante ha posicionado perfectamente a su lado, dejando el líquido rojo resbalar por los lados de su boca hasta caer en pequeñas gotas sobre la alfombra.

― ¿Es de hoy? Sabe algo dulce.

Momonosuke volvió a llenar la copa al verla extendida hacia él. ― De hace una hora, mi señor. Era una mujer, debería estar en sus veinte años, supuse que sería un buen aperitivo para empezar el día― afirmó, tomando una servilleta y tendiéndola a su señor.

― Perfecta sin duda, por el dulce puedo decir que era virgen. Grandiosa elección. ― elogió, limpiándose los restos de sangre con la servilleta; se puso de pie con los brazos a los lados y comenzó a desenredar la tela en su cabeza―. ¿La cazaste rápido o la torturaste? ― preguntó, al ver el cuerpo tirado a un lado del techo.

― ¿Cuál de las dos opciones le complace oír?― cuestionó el ayudante, recogiendo los útiles del desayuno.

― Qué murió rápido, a diferencia de Selia no gusto de jugar con la comida― respondió―. ¿A ti sí?

El monje, con el único ojo capaz de ver terminó de empacar e hizo un nudo final para levantar la caja con los utensilios―. Me es irrelevante, no tengo un gusto en especial―contestó―. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

― Hmm… creo que tengo una idea.

El amo golpeo el cuerpo muerto con el pie derecho, encontrando aún un rastro de sangre en la reciente victima de su desayuno. Nunca disfrutó de las torturas, muy a diferencia de su retorcida amante, pero algo que aprendió con los años de servidumbre era el sacar provecho a todo.

Incluso a un cuerpo muerto.

Sacó la espada del cuerpo y se la devolvió a su dueño, arrastró el cuerpo de la mano visible, asegurándose de que la tela no se desprendiera en el proceso y lo llevó hasta el borde del edificio.

― Momonosuke.

― Dígame, mi señor.

― ¿Te gustan los crisantemos? ― preguntó.

― Son el emblema de nuestro reino ―contestó, guardando su nodachi en la funda. ―. ¿A usted le gustan?

― Los detesto, me parecen repugnantes.

Momonosuke parpadeó algo confuso ante la respuesta, concentrándose en tratar de descifrar porque su amo amarraba la tela del turbante alrededor del cuello de la humana fallecida.

― Pero usted los sugirió para el emblema del reino, Selia-sama quedó encantada con ellos.

― Se lo comenté por aburrimiento, esa idiota me tomó la palabra y los viejos del senado no tuvieron las pelotas como para refutarla. Esa mujer está más mimada cada día ―reclamó, metido en su tarea de ajustar el nudo alrededor del cuerpo muerto.

― No debería expresarse así de ella, mi señor. Selia-sama es nuestra soberana, usted como su asesor le debe respeto. ― comentó respetuoso.

Al ver no respuesta espero con curiosidad hasta que su señor dijera palabra, conversaciones sobre su caprichosa reina terminaban siempre en una discusión por el respeto o las burlas que el tan venerado asesor siempre suele decir al estar fuera del castillo.

― ¿Para que usará el cuerpo? ― se atrevió a preguntar―. ¿Ren-sama?

― Silencio, Momonosuke. Estoy trabajando ―refutó, levantando el cuerpo en peso con una mano―. Al fin le daré uso a este estúpido turbante que me regaló Natsume.

Y tras sonreír de manera sádica, lanzó el cuerpo por el borde del edificio, sosteniendo la interminable tela del turbante por el otro extremo. El cuerpo muerto, comenzó su caída al vacío, hasta impactar en un sonido grotesco contra el suelo, la sangre salpico por sobre el pavimento, marcando una figura con los fluidos muertos hasta transformarse en el horrorizado grito de los pocos transeúntes de aquella calle.

― Exagerado ―calificó Momo, al ver como el asesor real tiraba de la improvisada soga para retraer el cuerpo hacia arriba―. ¿Lo lanzará de nuevo?

― Una vez basta, dame uno de esos cuchillos que usas para cocinar. El más grande de preferencia ―pidió, con la mano extendida a su sirviente―. Este pequeño regalo sin duda traerá alegrías a esta ciudad.

Momonosuke buscó entre sus cosas de viaje y extendió el cuchillo más grande sin mucho interés―. Natsume-san estará triste de saber que ha utilizado su regalo de una forma tan… retorcida.

― ¡Ja! ¿Retorcida? Momonosuke casi parece que no eres mi sirviente, Selia es más retorcida que yo, esto es sólo un pequeño pasatiempo ―contestó, enterrando el cuchillo hasta su base, atravesando la tela hasta el concreto―. Listo, eso debe ser suficiente.

― ¿Suficiente para qué?

Ren se volteó a su sirviente, con los brazos extendidos, su figura alta y levemente musculosa resaltando contra el sol. Los largos cabellos verdes jade bailando al son del viento, los ojos dorados extasiados en diversión y el color canela de su piel en contraste contra la llegada mañana.

― Para dejar un mensaje de bienvenida a los Nura, por supuesto ―afirmó, feliz de su reciente hazaña―. Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho por explorar.

― ¿Puedo saber a dónde nos dirigimos, Ren-sama?

El asesor se relamió los labios―. Quiero ver a la señora Nura con mis propios ojos, he oído que esa Yuki-Onna es una belleza.

El par se subió en la lustrosa alfombra, comenzando a levitar en dirección a la Casa Principal de los Nura, dejando tras sí la horrorosa escena de un cuerpo aplastado y sangrante, colgado en uno de los bordes del edificio de la estación central de uno de los canales de entretenimiento de la ciudad.

El grito agónico de las personas hace un llamado a los youkais residentes, atraídos por el olor a sangre y la maldad de tal acto.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Principal del Clan Nura, habitación principal<strong>

Se miró por decima vez en el espejo, inquieta, incomoda, preocupada, angustiada por todos los asuntos que se acababan de cernir sobre su familia. Apenas despertó se enteró que muy pronto, mucho más de lo que ella quisiera , que el Clan Nura podría estar envuelto en una guerra contra el Norte. Conocía historias por parte de Seiryu y viejos relatos que los sirvientes de su padre le habían contado en cartas, relatos y cuentos que no la hacían sentirse más calmada.

Sus parientes más cercanos ya se lo habían comentado, en palabras muy directas y frívolas.

_Hagas lo que hagas, jamás, jamás te involucres con los seres del Norte._

Se mordió las uñas ante las memorias de aquella peculiar charla con el dios cardinal, una charla que empezó por pura curiosidad sobre terrenos desconocidos y acabo en una advertencia definitiva por parte de Seiryu. Enterró las manos entre el cabello, apartando las gotas de sudor que comienzan a colmar toda su piel, producto de la poca recuperación que tiene su cuerpo desde el ataque perpetuado en su contra.

― ¿Qué hay en el Norte? ― preguntó, entre respiros profundos.

Visualizo el reflejo del espejo, encontrándose con los rostros impasibles de sus dos guardianes personales. Los Comandantes de los Houkou agacharon la cabeza y se vieron entre sí, para luego acercarse con algunas toallas y ayudarla a regresar a la comodidad del futón.

― Díganme ―insistió―. ¿A qué se referían Shiki y Arumi en sus cartas? ¿Qué quiso decir mi abuelo cuando me dijo que no me involucrara con los miembros de ese lugar?

Saito, el gemelo de coleta y caracterizado por ser, apenas un poco más expresivo que su hermano se sentó justo al lado de Tsurara, mientras Ryoga acomodo los utensilios usados y relleno una cubeta con agua helada que proviene de sus manos.

― ¿Está segura de que quiere saber?

Tsurara tragó duro, nerviosa por el peligro implícito en la consulta de Saito, confronta al más calculador de sus guardianes tomando su mano con seguridad y asiente, lista para lo que sea que depare la realidad que guardan los Houkou.

― Estos hechos son un rumor que no se ha registrado en los textos ocultos del Clan, usted ya los ha visto, aquella noche que Kira-sama la atacó.

― Sí, leí muchos acontecimientos de la historia del Clan buscando información sobre el asesino de mi madre.

El guardián mayor bajo la cabeza, evitando ver a la dama Nura por unos segundos.

― Esa sala contiene archivos que solo los Houkou puros de sangre pueden ver, y eso incluye a sus parejas o hijos. En aquella ocasión usted era ya la esposa oficial de Houkou-sama ―afirmó, mirando el anillo de compromiso que brilla en la mano que sostiene la suya―. Aunque ahora lleve el apellido Nura, ese derecho ya no le puede ser revocado.

― Es un derecho de por vida, permanente y sin capacidad de ser revocado ―añadió Ryoga, sentándose al otro extremo de Tsurara con el cuenco de agua y unos paños―. Ni siquiera los generales tienen permitido ingresar.

― ¿En qué se conecta eso con mi pregunta? ―cortó la Yuki-Onna―. Leí los registros y sé que hay allí, he ido muchas veces a consultar la historia de mis padres durante su estadía con los Houkou.

― Entonces sabe que hay un agujero en la historia sobre el Segundo ―comento Saito―. En el clan sólo es un rumor del que preferimos no hablar, pero nos da la base suficiente como para evitar expandir nuestros terrenos. El So-taichou se lo hubiera explicado mejor.

Yuki-Onna se removió inquieta, quitando de su rostro los paños fríos que ayudan a estabilizar su temperatura, era notable el miedo existente en las palabras de sus guardianes, hasta ella comenzaba inquietarse por el solo hecho de mencionar al causante de la desgracia de los Houkou.

Houkou Kisho, el segundo líder del Clan Houkou.

Y también, el asesino de casi toda la dinastía del gran can youkai.

― Explíquenme, por favor ―pidió―. Sé que el hablar del Segundo es difícil, pero necesito saber cuál es su conexión con el Norte.

El ligero ruego se contrasto en las pupilas mieles de ambos comandantes, quiénes comparten la sensación de temor de solo pensar en el temible lugar que una vez marco tanto la existencia de su familia. Sin embargo, por sobretodo aquel pasado estaba la tarea de proteger a la amada de su líder, pues, aunque Tsurara perteneciera a otro hombre, para ellos ella seguiría siendo la persona más especial de su héroe, Tsurara sería eternamente una líder entre los Houkou.

Con o sin el apellido.

Saito comenzó la explicación, luego de dar varias respiraciones profundas.

― Como bien a de conocer, Kisho-sama ansiaba con demasía un poder superior. A ninguno de nosotros nos pareció mal en lo absoluto, después de todo el Clan crecía rápido y ya teníamos bastantes enemigos cuando el Primero dejó el cargo ―explicó―. Fue en esas misiones de búsqueda que Kisho-sama trajo a Genbu-sama, Suzaku-sama y Pitonisa-san.

Tsurara ladeó la cabeza. De algo le sonaba el nombre que Saito acababa de mencionar.

― ¿Pitonisa? No la conozco.

― Eso es normal ―aclaró Ryoga―. Pitonisa-san era nuestra vidente, pero huyó cuando Kira-sama asesinó a toda la rama principal del Clan, fue ella quién refugió a Houkou Kazuma-sama del ataque.

― Entonces no formaba parte de los exiliados.

― En lo absoluto ―continuó Saito, con la vista perdida entre sus manos―. De no haber sido por ella, Kazuma-sama hubiera fallecido también. Era muy amable, algo perversa de vez en cuando, pero sus predicciones siempre fueron acertadas.

Su hermano cerró los ojos, rememorando las agrias palabras que Pitonisa entono una vez durante la alegre fiesta tras la conquista de un nuevo territorio.

― Ocurrió cuando conquistamos el terreno de Saitama, en aquel entonces Kisho-sama estaba contento con su poder, no codiciaba más, su esposa estaba esperando un hijo, eran tiempos de paz para nuestro clan ―dijo Ryoga, levantando a ver la curiosa mirada de la Yuki-Onna―. Fue entonces que Pitonisa-san predijo la futura alianza de vuestro padre, Tetsuya-sama.

La dama de ojos caleidoscópicos asintió, ya conocía ese lado de la historia por boca del propio Kazuma.

―"El youkai que roba los dones traerá la desgracia y la gloria, la espada que se alimenta del frió helado nacerá de las entrañas del Norte" ― recitó Saito―. Esas fueron sus palabras, Kisho-sama quedó tan asombrado por su predicción que al día siguiente fue a buscar al youkai que Pitonisa-san menciono.

El guardián se mordía los labios ante tal confesión, esas eran palabras que, por ser detalles, no estaban escritas en los pergaminos. Eran el tabú del clan, los datos prohibidos que se entonaron como una maldición permanente en una noche de festejo.

Un tabú que nadie osaba mencionar.

― Nosotros no fuimos escogidos para acompañar a Kisho-sama al Norte, tampoco los generales ―aclaró Ryoga, con un tono de remordimiento―. Un grupo fue con el Segundo la noche siguiente, y no escuchamos de ellos hasta medio año después.

Una espera tan angustiosa, llena de lagrimas por parte de la esposa del segundo, quién temía dar a luz en la soledad por un marido perdido en terreno desconocido.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? Kisho-san volvió, él volvió con mi padre, ¿verdad? ― cuestionó Tsurara, un poco alterada―. Saito, Ryoga por favor, continúen. Necesito saber.

Saito carraspeo un poco, saliendo del mal recuerdo de una helada mañana, que pronto se transformo en el inicio de una tortura para los miembros Houkou de aquella época.

― Cuando volvieron todo fue… raro ―contestó, cruzando de brazos―. Acercarse daba nauseas.

― ¿Nauseas? ― repitió la Yuki-Onna, sin comprender.

Ryoga le tomó de la mano, con un ligero apretón― Apestaban a sangre… humana para ser precisos. Nuestro clan si come carne humana, pero dejamos de hacerlo mucho antes del ascenso del segundo, en estos tiempos ya ni recordamos el sabor de un humano.

A su joven hermano le brillaron un poco los ojos, era cierto, llevaban muchos siglos sin sentir la carne humana entre sus dientes, sin el fresco sabor de la sangre bajando por su garganta y más aún, sin ver dulces damas dando sus últimos suspiros de vida.

¡No!

Se sacudió la cabeza ante tal perverso pensamiento.

¡Los tiempos habían cambiado! Él cambió, ya no era una bestia come hombres como aquel escuadrón que ayudo al Segundo en la masacre al clan, ellos eran nuevos soldados, aislados de la perversidad de su lado demoniaco. Fieles sirvientes del tercer heredero, Kazuma, reformados para proteger tanto a youkais como humanos.

Rostros, gritos, ruegos, golpes, maldiciones de una guerra en la que se involucro de manera fortuita.

_El Clan Houkou debe permanecer. Los sirvientes podemos ser reemplazados, pero el líder debe vivir. ¡Sin importar el costo!_

El llamado de valentía por parte de su mentor de aquella época resonó en sus oídos como un mantra del infierno.

Siguiendo la voluntad de vivir todos obtuvieron poderes devastadores, pero el precio fue demasiado alto. Centenares de vidas perdidas, arruinadas, manchadas de una masacre que nunca logro entender.

Todo por el poder de un solo hombre, del Segundo al cual tanto anhelaban.

Él mismo que no dudo en derramar la sangre de los suyos, sin remordimiento, sin pena, sin piedad.

Y con placer, muchísimo placer por verlos morir a ellos como ratas de callejón.

Chillando por un milagro.

― Saito, ¿te sientes bien? Tu rostro se ha puesto pálido.

El mencionado reaccionó con la gentil mano de su protegida sobre su mejilla, una caricia preocupada ante el desorden que se ven reflejados en su tez.

― ¿Estás cansado? ¿Han estado sin dormir otra vez? Les dije que debían descansar o se enfermarían ―replicó Tsurara, con cierto aire maternal―. Cuídate más.

El pesado aire de tensión cambio a un ambiente más ligero, con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de la hija de Setsura siendo admirada por sus sirvientes.

― Yuki-Onna-sama ―musitaron ambos hermanos ante la sorpresa.

Tsurara levanto un dedo, callándolos a ambos.

― Es suficiente por hoy, iremos de a pocos. Con lo que me han dicho puedo aconsejar a Rikuo, luego podrán decirme el resto ―dijo, quitando su mano del rostro de Saito―. Vayan a descansar, cualquier cosa yo los contactare con Itaku o Zen-san.

Se levantó del futón, aún con algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su piel y abrió las puertas de la habitación, dejando que la brisa de una nueva mañana entre y cambie la pesadez de su conversación.

― Aprovechen que los demás siguen durmiendo y vayan a dormir. Es una orden ―musitó, con cierto aire de regaño―. No quiero que se enfermen por mi causa.

Los comandantes asintieron de forma vaga, quizás su anterior señora tenía razón, ir poco a poco era más saludable para ellos en todo sentido. No sé permitirían caer en la locura de las épocas oscuras de la guerra Houkou.

― ¿Está segura que no desea que nos quedemos? ―preguntó Saito, ya más calmado.

Tsurara sonrió ―. Tranquilo, me siento mejor. Ahora vayan, antes de que alguien los vea.

Los guardianes se retiraron en silencio, ocultos bajo una suave neblina helada que se confunde con el cambio de la temperatura de la despedida de una madrugada fría. Se escabulleron con éxito hacia el bosque más cercano a la residencia, caminando entre los arboles hasta llegar a un pequeño templo de ofrendas.

― Oh, bienvenidos de vuelta chicos. ¿Yuki-Onna-chan está mejor?

La voz pertenece a una pequeña deidad terrenal, dueña del santuario, quién viste un delicado kimono cereza diseñado con pájaros y algunas ramas de primavera, ondeado cabello castaño que apenas permite ver un lado de su rostro, con iris grises y una sonrisa contorneada por maquillaje violeta.

― Mucho mejor, Mizune-san ―informó Saito, pasando junto a su hermano dentro del amplio y elegante recinto de la deidad―. ¿Le importa si tomamos una siesta?

Mizune, la deidad al servicio de la gran diosa Benten negó con la cabeza―. Adelante, deben estar muy cansados. Les alcanzaré té más tarde.

Los hermanos se despidieron con un gracias y fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones. El gran santuario de una de las favoritas deidades de la gran diosa del amor, la música y el agua era sin duda digno de admirar. La calidad de la madera que decora los alrededores pertenece a arboles cuya vida fue más de mil años, sagrados en toda su existencia. Existe un leve olor a flores de pradera en el aire, coloridos diseños en las puertas corredizas y un sinfín de almohadones, cojines y lugares para descansar donde dormir es casi una obligación.

En el corto camino pueden ver a los sirvientes de la dueña de casa, pequeños youkais del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, pelaje con textura de algodón de diferentes colores, todos volando de aquí a allá para mantener todo en perfecto estado.

_Son familiares muy útiles_

Calificó Mizune la primera noche que se presentaron, mientras decenas de esferitas sonrosadas por el cumplido se restregaban contra su maestra en señal de cariño. Solo con el uso de la telequinesis movían y preparaban todo en el santuario de su deidad. Un grupo los saludos al pasar por el pasillo.

Al final lograron entrar a su habitación, compuesta por dos camas y un simple vestidor a un lado. Ryoga se recostó contra su cama ni bien llegó, dando un largo suspiro.

― Está misión se ha vuelto más difícil con los años ―comentó, haciendo un masaje sobre sus sienes.

Saito asintió en voz baja ― Apenas vamos dos años, faltas mucho para que nuestra misión acabe.

― ¿Crees que Houkou-sama vuelva pronto?

― Se pone en contacto con Kurama Tengu una vez al mes para dirigir el clan, su presencia en nuestra base es irrelevante ahora. Dudo que vuelva pronto, al menos yo no pasearía mi cara por una muy larga, larga temporada ―argumento el comandante de la casa Este, dando una vuelta sobre su cama.

― ¿Por qué?― cuestionó su compañero, con aire curioso.

― Es vergonzoso ― respondió Saito, pasando una mano por sobre su cabello―. Kazuma-sama hizo muchos sacrificios pero al final Yuki-Onna-sama se casó con Nura-san. Jamás me he enamorado pero de solo pensar en ello siento el orgullo herido.

Ryoga asintió en silencio, él también se sentía mal por su líder. Kazuma se marchó ni bien los Houkou se establecieron de vuelta en Tokio, designó a los siguientes al mando y continúo con su viaje, sin molestarse en hacer caso a las súplicas de su grupo. Un Hyakki no era nada sin su líder, así como el líder no era nada sin sus subordinados.

Una regla básica para cualquier youkai.

Pero tonta según el tercer heredero Houkou.

Si bien Kazuma era un excelente líder, amigo y maestro aún le faltaba mucho para convertirse en un gran youkai. El Primero lo mencionó ante su marcha.

_Mi nieto aún no ha florecido. _

_El tiempo dirá si su destino es convertirse en líder digno de seguir._

_Mientras… nosotros seguiremos esperando._

― Nee… Saito

― Hm, ¿qué?

― Tú… ¿lo recordaste? Cuando hablamos con Yuki-Onna-sama sobre el incidente…lo recordaste.

Escuchó un chasquido bajo por parte su hermano, incluso podía oler la sangre fresca en la habitación. Levantó la mirada, escuchando al menor de ambos caminar como ratón enjaulado por la habitación, con su boca cubriendo su mano derecha, y el brillante color azulado de su sangre resbalar por todo el brazo hasta manchar el suelo.

― ¡Oi Saito! ―grito, dando un salto para apartar la boca de su hermano de su propia mano―. ¡Deja eso! ―reclamó dando un tirón para sanar la profunda herida auto infringida.

La herida cerró al instante, causando cierto pánico en la mente del guardián menor. Ryoga le golpeo en la cabeza con su otra mano, dejando caer sentado en el suelo.

― ¡Rayos! Incluso manchaste el tatami de Mizune-san, contrólate un poco.

El Comandante de la casa Oeste tomo unas vendas de entre la ropa, humedeciéndolas con agua del grifo de su baño y se dispuso a limpiar las gotas de sangre que cayeron en el piso. Todo bajo la angustiada mirada de Saito.

― Nunca pensé escuchar del Norte de nuevo, nii-san ―comentó, apartando los restos de sangre azul que siguen en su brazo―. Nosotros… Yo había olvidado cómo era en ese entonces.

― Lo sé ― afirmó, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos cubriendo su rostro―. Yo también olvide… el dulce sabor de la sangre, los humanos que matamos… todo estaba olvidado. Pero cuando se lo dijimos a Yuki-Onna-sama lo recordé, y aunque me muero por poder tener un humano para asesinar debemos aguantar. Al menos mientras estemos en terreno de los Nura… no, incluso si volvemos a nuestra tierra asesinar humanos es un delito.

Saito maldijo en voz baja―. Eso no quita el instinto que desarrollamos ―reclamó.

― Entonces tendremos que resistir, si nosotros estamos así, Kazuma-sama debe estar mil veces peor por la sangre de Tetsuya-sama en su cuerpo.

― ¡Pero Nii-san!

― ¡Nada de peros! Somos los Comandantes del Clan Houkou, guardianes de alto rango ¡Ten mas orgullo! Dejarnos ablandar por fantasmas del pasado solo hará nuestra tarea más complicada.

_¡Somos youkai a favor de la convivencia entre ambos mundos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Principal del Clan Nura, habitación temporal<strong>

― ¡Rikuo-sama!

El Tercero quitó la vista de su adorada almohada, excluido en una pequeña habitación para dejar que su esposa descanse en paz y sin interrupciones. Sin embargo, como líder responsable y dada la situación actual del clan apenas y había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Zen lo había echado a patadas, literalmente, de la habitación de su mujer, alegando que el youki alterado del castaño no ayudaría a su mejora.

_Estúpido Zen._

Gracias a la advertencia Kejourou en persona le asigno la habitación más lejana a la habitación principal, asegurándose de que no se escabullera en medio de la noche para volver a su habitación. Quería a Zen mucho, sabía que el youkai venenoso solo estaba velando por la seguridad de su esposa, pero estar separado de ella no le daba la calma necesaria para pensar con claridad.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lió, con todo enmarañado y difuso.

La paz que trabajo parecía derribarse con un soplido. Todo por culpa de desconocidos entes que habitaban en otras tierras. Él se quería pegar la cabeza contra el muro, después de centenas de reuniones con clanes y grupos creyó por fin integrar a Japón bajo la ley de la coexistencia entre los youkai y los humanos.

Kioto había aceptado algunos youkai menores, tras muchos meses de persuasión.

Incluso sus compañeros humanos habían formado una gran amistad con los conocidos que vivían en su casa, hasta Torii comenzaba a relucir cierta afinidad amorosa por Kurotabou según Tsurara.

Tsurara.

Desde que logró que la chica aceptara casarse con él nunca sintió un ápice de desesperación con respecto a su matrimonio. Apenas eran dos años, pero la relación de ambos tenía mucho más tiempo de haberse formado y fortalecido. La maldición de la Gitsune les quitaba a ambos un pilar importante del matrimonio.

Jamás tendrían una familia por su cuenta.

Tsurara, por su naturaleza, no le daría el hijo esperado sin importar cuantas veces lo intentaran.

Sin importar los años, ellos quizás… jamás tendrían el tan anhelado heredero.

_¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición!_

No había noche en la que no se cuestionara la resistencia de su amada cónyuge.

Tsurara era una mujer fuerte, de las más fuertes que conocía. Su infancia no pinto color de rosa, pero ella siempre portaba una sonrisa para los demás, sin importar su humor. Sin embargo, la duda le carcomía.

¿Cuándo su sonrisa se borraría?

¿Cuándo se hartaría ella de un matrimonio juzgado de mala manera y sin posibilidades de florecer?

Había noches donde la guardiana ya no tenía el mismo rostro, sus facciones cambiaban a algunas más maduras y dolidas… noches donde entre centenares de pesadillas Tsurara ya no era ella.

Sino Yamabuki Otome… huyendo a algún lugar donde él jamás la alcanzaría.

Y al igual que si padre, sentía que por momentos el destino ganaba la apuesta.

― ¡Rikuo-sama!

Desperezó el cuerpo ante tanto griterío por parte de Karasu Tengu y abrió apenas unos centímetros la puerta, dejando al pequeño Tengu entrar por la abertura.

― ¿Necesitas algo?

Karasu Tengu jadeó agotado― ¡Los mensajes que pidió ya han sido entregados, solo faltan unas horas para que Kuromaru llegue a Tokio y entregue su carta a los Houkou! ―informó, con el ala doblada en pose de saludo militar.

― ¿Solo faltan los Houkou?

― ¡Sí! ¡Sasami y Tosakamaru ya han entregado las cartas a quiénes nos pidió! Estamos a espera de su regreso.

Rikuo suspiro un poco―. Bien, hazme saber cuando regresen.

El Tengu asintió enérgico y se retiro con una pequeña reverencia al salón comunal para el desayuno, dejando de nuevo al tercero con sus preocupaciones.

― El Norte, sólo espero que esto no se convierta en algo grave.

Y allí, en medio de la soledad de su nueva habitación se sintió un poco, solo un poco, más vacio.

El deber de un líder era, en esencia, mantener seguros y motivados a sus seguidores. Él, como el tercer heredero de una dinastía youkai de gran renombre y el vencedor de la última gran guerra tenía ese deber. Sin embargo, los problemas que amenazan ahora a su familia le siembra duda.

La poca estabilidad política entre los clanes después de la guerra le llevo casi ocho meses fuera de casa. Codicia, poder, corrupción, todos los males que aquejaban a los grupos políticos del mundo humano eran tres veces peor entre los youkai. Entre demonios matar por ganar un territorio, someter con violencia, atacar a familias enteras estaba permitido. Era normal, pues la ley se imponía con poder, él más fuerte gana.

El débil, si no aguanta, está destinado a perecer.

Después de ello, estaban los prejuicios a su matrimonio, siempre con palabras negativas e hirientes más a Tsurara que a él mismo. Por supuesto, el abuelo Nurarihyon se lo advirtió al principio.

_Atacan a tu mujer porque ella debe mantener su posición. Dentro de los youkai el linaje del líder del Hyakki Yakou debe mantenerse, Yuki-Onna es una excelente opción de pareja ante nuestros ojos pero para todo aquel que venga de fuera es solo una arribista._

_No tomarán en cuenta si se aman, ella fue tú guardiana, tú subordinada y en consecuencia, alguien de menor rango al tuyo. Peor aún, la maldición que recae sobre nuestra sangre marca por completo cualquier posibilidad de ser aceptada._

_Escoger entre atacar el punto débil o fuerte no es una decisión difícil. Debes poner presión en el lugar que haga más daño, y al igual que con Otome todos tus enemigos tienen los ojos puestos sobre Yuki-Onna._

Y, para agregar más sal a la herida, el Norte tenía un interés enfermizo es destacar que atacarían a su esposa.

―Tsurara.

Se recostó de nuevo, esperanzado en que el cansancio le dejase dormir. No obstante, a los cinco minutos de quedarse mirando las manchas diminutas de sake en el techo notó que no había forma de que lograr conciliar el sueño en aquella habitación tan ajena a él.

Se iba a levantar para comprobar, si es que, por casualidad, Kejourou había levantando la guardia que tenía sobre su habitación cuando el sonido de unos pasos le llevo la vista a la puerta, donde una figura familiar cerraba la puerta al entrar.

―Tsurara ―llamó, asombrado de verla despierta―. ¿Estás bien? Deberías estar descansando.

La dama de las nieves sonrió, como todas las mañanas, con un atisbo de positivismo.

― ¡Estoy perfectamente! ―aseguró, con voz enérgica―. Pero parece que tú no has dormido en días, deberías descansar.

Rikuo se quedó sentado y dio un largo, largo suspiro.

― ¿Zen te ha revisado? No creo que debas estar levantada todavía.

Tsurara negó con la cabeza―. Me lo encontré ni bien vine a buscarte, él mismo me indico donde Kejourou te obligó a dormir, lamento haberte preocupado ―se disculpo, sentándose frente a Rikuo―. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te traigo el desayuno?

El castaño negó suavemente, mirando por largo rato a su pareja.

― ¿Tú ya comiste?

― No, Zen-san dijo que sería mejor que comiera algo más tarde. Iré por tu desayuno ― dijo.

Hizo el ademan para levantarse, pero el Nura la atrajo de vuelta al futón, abrazándola por la cintura.

― ¿Debo seguir alejándome de ti? Porque si aún no te recuperas será mejor que me digas de una vez ―dijo, con una ligera risa―. Si no Kejourou es capaz de botarme de la casa si ve que estás aquí conmigo.

Tsurara rio un poco, acomodándose en los brazos del tercero.

― Está bien ―respondió―. Ya estoy bien. No tienes de que preocuparte, todo está bien.

El Nura no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, con los brazos enredados en el cuerpo de su compañera. Sus palabras le hacían sentir más calmado, borrando el rostro de dolor que tuvo varios días atrás. Se concentró en las palabras de ánimo que Tsurara decía cada tanto, en el aroma ligero de su cabello y el suave calor natural de su cuerpo, tan perfectamente acomodado entre sus brazos.

― Rikuo.

― ¿Uhmm?

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

― Lo que quieras.

El ambiente relajado se tornó extraño cuando Tsurara se soltó de su marido y lo observó sentado, con una expresión incomoda y angustiada.

― Vas a irte al Norte, ¿cierto? ― preguntó, en voz baja.

Por dentro, muy en el fondo, el gran comandante quería matar al lengua larga que le fue con el chisme a Tsurara. Por algo no le había dicho él mismo cuando ella se levantó, ella insistiría saber con lujo de detalles porque él dejaba a sus mejores guerreros en Ukiyoe, y claro, él tendría que decirle sobre la confesión abierta del enemigo por ella.

El castaño desvió la vista―. Cuando tenga la respuesta de Kurama Tengu partiré, llegará por la tarde.

La fémina apretó los puños sobre las sabanas―. ¿Quiénes irán contigo? ¿Kuro? ¿Ao? ¿Kubinashi?

― Ninguno.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ninguno? No puedes ir a un lugar desconocido sin apoyo.

― Calma, no iré solo ―aclaró, sentándose por sobre la cama―. Ya he llamado a varios conocidos para que me acompañen, puede que no lleguen hoy así que es posible que me marche después.

La ojidorada vacilo―. ¿Por qué no vas con alguno de los muchachos?

― Ya se los expliqué, ellos se quedaran aquí a proteger Ukiyoe. Estoy tomando todas las precauciones para proteger al clan, Gyuuki estará al mando así que si algo ocurre todo saldrá bien, incluso el abuelo estará aquí.

La Yuki-Onna se mordió el labio. Era simple la razón por la que Rikuo se marchaba solo a enfrentar al enemigo.

― Vienen por mí.

El castaño alzó la mirada, confrontando la valiente actitud de su pareja.

― ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? ―cuestionó, con voz gruesa.

― No es la primera vez que intentan atacarme a mí o a Wakana-san ―respondió, con la vista baja―. Aunque es la primera vez que no te quedas en casa ―musitó con tono adolorido―. Si debes ir, ve, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado.

Rikuo carraspeo su fastidio ante la preocupación de su pareja, ¡por sí solo se moría de los nervios!

― No los dejé lastimarte antes, tampoco ahora ―aseguró―. Te quedarás con los demás para que puedan protegerte. Por ahora… no les daré ni la más mínima oportunidad de poner un dedo sobre mi familia.

Estrechó de vuelta a Tsurara entre sus brazos, sintiendo poco a poco como la pared de "todo está bien" y "no te preocupes" en ella se desmorona a pedazos. El temblor ligero de un sollozo le recorre a él también, sumiéndose a la duda del "que sí" incierto. Rikuo temía mucho, antes era más fácil irse y volver, pues no había peligro latente acechando. Pero ahora, el peligro era poderoso y esperaba justo en su puerta a tener su chance para arrebatarle aquello que casi perdió una vez.

Ahora un desconocido iba tras su esposa, y algo en el interior, le oprimía el pecho con incertidumbre. El Tercero, conocido como uno de los más fuertes entre los espíritus, ya no se sentía tan grande y fuerte.

― Tengo miedo… Rikuo ―sollozó Tsurara, ahogando las lágrimas en el pecho del castaño.

Los miedos de ambos hasta un punto eran similares. Pero, si se mira por dentro es obvia la desesperación que corrompe el alma de la dama de las nieves, con el pecho ya perforado por la espada del destino , desangrando verdades a medias y enfrentando una pared de viejas decisiones que la empuja más y más.

Rikuo la estrechó lo mas que pudo, demostrando por la fuerza del agarre que el también comenzaba a sentirse atemorizado. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, tampoco se percataron cuando cayeron de vuelta a la cama y se apegaron lo más que podían al otro.

Para Tsurara, el temor de revivir la posibilidad de que Rikuo entrara en una guerra sin cuartel la ahogaba, por completo, en desconcierto.

Para Rikuo, estar así era igual a revivir aquel día cuando las heridas de Tsurara sangraban y sangraban, escapándose la vida de su frágil cuerpo, y él, con ella en brazos; sin poder hacer nada por salvarla.

― Saldremos de esto, te lo prometo.

Tsurara reprimió un fuerte sollozo en el fondo del pecho―. No te vayas ― rogó, asustada.

El Nura bajó su rostro hasta encontrarse con el femenino, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas sobre su nariz.

― Protegeré a nuestra familia, volveré pronto. Lo juro.

Yuki-Onna abrió los ojos de a pocos, dejando el dorado de su vista fundirse de vuelta con el chocolate color de los ojos del hijo de Rihan.

― No puedes retractarte… Tienes que volver a salvo a casa… ―musitó entre cortos hipos, disimulando una sonrisa―. Estaré esperando aquí en casa. ¡Te estaré esperando! ―resaltó, ocultando su sonrojo contra la piel del abdomen de Rikuo.

El Nura sonrió ante su cambio de humor y dejó un suave beso sobre su cabello.

― Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión de la familia Kiyotsugu 6:27 a.m<strong>

― Hmm, sigo sin obtener los datos necesarios para Nura-kun ―se quejó, con una nueva galleta en la boca―. Los datos anteriores se han borrado, incluso mi copia de respaldo no sirve.

Se estiró en la silla de escritorio con el computador repleto de varias notas adhesivas frente suyo. Repaso de nuevo los apuntes de sus cuadernos e incluso los libros de Omnyodo que colecciono de la Casa Keikain de Kioto pero nada.

Los datos sospechosos del nuevo enemigo se esfumaron.

Por parte de la investigación policial por el asesinato, o como llamaban los medios japoneses, el "suicidio masivo" de decenas presos seguía en la nada. Tenía a un contacto de confianza en el caso, pero los humanos "sin conocimiento oscuro" como él seguían en el limbo de la ignorancia.

Volteó la silla para notar su mullida cama y decidió dormir un poco antes de regresar a la investigación, ya estaba muy develado por la cafeína de las siete colas que se tomo durante la noche. Se recostó en cama y, tras no caer en el sueño esperado, prendió la televisión.

La primicia del noticiero lo hundió más en su cama.

"_¡Noticia de último minuto! Estremecedor hallazgo de un cadáver sin órganos, sangre y el rostro colgando de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad"_

La sangre se le heló al instante, las imágenes mostraban apenas el cuerpo cubierto por un manto raro antes de ser metido en una bolsa plástica, paso los canales con velocidad, a la espera de que algún canal diera más información sobre el incidente y se detuvo en el quinto canal.

"_Los responsables fueron captados por las cámaras de seguridad, a continuación las escabrosas imágenes…"_

Kiyotsugu apretó el control remoto, suprimiendo las ideas que se formaban en su cabeza mientras sonaba la advertencia sobre el contenido del vídeo.

"_Esto paso durante la madrugada…"_

Las imágenes eran difusas y muy lejanas pero se podía distinguir una silueta en medio de la poca luz de la hora, a continuación se apreciaba el cuerpo al borde del edificio y como el sujeto desconocido lo lanzaba sin escrúpulos al vació el sonido del golpe contra el concreto se escucha como un vago estruendo para luego ver como es vuelto a subir y el chico asegura la tela con la que cuelga. Pocos segundos después otro sujeto aparece detrás y simulan entablar una charla.

"_Lo más desconcertante y macabro de este crimen es…"_

El investigador paranormal escuchó apenas el comentario de la reportera, al ver como sus ojos le engañan por medio segundo. La escena se repite una y otra vez, mostrando en el reloj de la cámara de seguridad que apenas ha sido un segundo entre las escenas.

Cuando ambos desconocidos están charlando y de pronto, como magia, se esfuman.

Literalmente, desaparecen.

Lanzó el control a un rincón del cuarto y corrió a tomar el celular, marcó el automático, rememorando como algunos vídeos cortesía de su contacto en la policía, los crisantemos rojos aparecían y desparecían como arte de magia en las habitaciones.

El sonido de que le han contestado es la señal para disparar su terror.

― ¡Están aquí! ¡El enemigo está en Ukiyoe, Nura-kun!

* * *

><p><strong>NBRSuki: <strong>Wah, finalmente esta niña actualiza... ¡Y le quedó hermoso! Sin duda a mejorado montones, ya casi no le reviso pero nada :'D. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó leerlo. ¡Saludos!

**NALonely: **Aquí Lonely con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado o,o. Su me está haciendo el favorcillo de subirlo pues mi papá se llevó mi laptop y me he quedado con la pobre tablet que no capta word... O sea, no puedo subirlo por mi cuenta u.u , como siempre espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y ahora que son vacaciones escribiré mas seguido, wiii. Cualquier comentario o idea díganmelo por un review o vía PM. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
